Return of the Dark Mist
by zaracatilina
Summary: --Chapter 13 UP!-- [bout damn time, eh]...Sequel to "Dark Mist Saga" Season 1 & 2 charcaters. the dark mist is back yet again along with a familiar foe that was thought dead in the DMS...
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Hey all...this is "Return of the Dark Mist" which is basically a sequel to the "Dark Mist Saga". I suggest you read that first if you want to know what is going on--right now I'm a lazy author...LOL 

But do enjoy and I hope you like ^^ Please remember to review; it's not that hard!

****

Disclaimer: No, you silly people, get out of my room! Haven't I told you, I don't own digimon? Ever?? Go, shoo, bother someone else...*glares at the lawyers and such in her room; they leave*

~*~*~*~

Matt Ishida closed his locker with a grin on his face. It was the last day of the school year and things could not get any better. He had earned high marks in all of his classes, passed all of his exams and the best news yet was that Mimi, his girlfriend, flew in from America that day.

"So what's the grin about, Matt?" Tai Kamiya, his best friend, said from his side.

Matt looked at his crazy haired friend and his grin grew wider. "Oh, nothing except that the school year ended beautifully," he answered and the two started to walk towards the entrance doors. "And that Mimi is finally here!"

"Aw, some alone time with Meems!" Tai teased. "No wonder the grin."

"Shut up, Tai," came the automatic response but said it with a hint of tease.

"You know I'm right."

"Ya, I know, but still shut up."

The two laughed and made their way to the big oak tree at the edge of the school property. They were going to meet up with their fellow Digi-destined and head to the park.

Although Mimi did not go their school (she lived in America), she was already waiting for them at the spot. Seeing Matt, she smiled and ran to meet him.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Matt said as he gave her kiss on the cheek and a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here," Mimi giggled. She rolled her expressive brown eyes and added, "I practically had to beg my dad to un-ground me and let me come here for the first couple of weeks of summer."

"I can imagine." Tai put in. "After all, you did leave in the middle of the night with out telling him or your mother where you were going or why."

"Yeah, well, like I've said before," Mimi replied, "friends come first."

Matt smirked. "And to think I'm the one with the Crest of Friendship."

Mimi laughed and swatted his arm. "You'd have done the same thing." She told him firmly. "She looked over at Tai. "So would you, so the both of you shush."

Tai's eyebrows rose up and he whispered to Matt, "Gee, Matt, your girlfriend is scary and I refuse to argue with her."

"That'd be the smart thing to do," Matt whispered back, "for I can tell you from experience, she'd win."

Mimi smirked to herself, pretending she hadn't heard. Then her eyes lit up as she saw her friend Sora coming their way. She squealed and ran to Sora, who laughed and returned her friends esthetic hug.

"Gee, Meems!" Sora laughed again. "You're acting like we've not spoken nor seen one another in ages!" she teased.

Mimi flashed a grin and winked. "Well, considering that I've been grounded forever!"

"Forever, eh?" Sora replied, as she gave Tai a kiss on the cheek and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Mimi pouted, "it seemed like it to me."

Then she laughed when the other three rolled their eyes. She paused, and then asked, "So, where's everyone else?"

Sora shrugged. "School just got out- everyone's probably saying their good-byes or making plans for the summer." She answered.

"Not really," came a new voce and then someone crashed into Matt.

"Whoa, there, Davis," Matt said, steadying the younger Digi-destined. "What's your rush?"

"I'm not in any rush," Davis replied. "I'm just excited that school's finally ended."

"Only you'd say that, Dai!" Tk told him, over hearing his friend's statement. He and Kari joined the group and Tk grinned.

"But, Tk, don't tell me you like school!" Davis replied. He looked over at Kari and roll his eyes, saying, "Wait, if Kari likes school, you like school."

Kari laughed and brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Davis, school is good for you!" She teased him.

"Oy!" He just replied.

"Um," Matt stammered, "Right. School. Good. Um, not!"

"The school will be the death of us!" Tai wailed and then he and Matt both stumbled to one another and collapsed to the ground.

"To think that we're going out with you two!" Mimi said into the sudden silence.

"Yeah. . .for sure," Sora agreed. "How'd we end up with them?" She questioned.

"Hmmm, that's beyond my knowledge, Sora," Mimi replied, raising an eyebrow.

Davis smirked. "Too bad that you two aren't as perfect like Tk and Kari here," He told girls, helping the boys up. "Cuz they're so perfect. They even like school and that's a bonus!"

"Okay, where have we heard this before?" Tk asked, laughing. "Hmm, earlier t his year, perhaps?"

"Why, Tk, I really don't know what you are talking about!" Davis replied innocently. "I was just stating it for the first time!"

"Hehe, right, Dai," Matt managed to say before Tk could reply. "That's a good one."

Mimi frowned. "Am I missing something here?" She finally asked.

Sora put an arm around her friend's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Yes, Meems, you actually are. I shall explain it to you later tonight, when we're alone free from these morons." She answered and winked at Tk and Kari. "Well, except for those two, they are perfect after all."

"Okay, could we please stop this?!" Matt asked, showing an annoyed look. "I still don't get how Tk is perfect and I'm not!"

Everyone laughed and Matt grinned to show he was only teasing. Just then Izzy, Ken, Cody and Yolie all decided to show up. Matt glanced over their shoulders to see Joe running in their direction. Everyone had shown up, minus the late ones. They all knew that it was hard to escape the school grounds when it was the last day of school.

"All right! Everyone made it!" Tai said, esthetically. "The park is our goal and we shall go to it!"

Matt and Tk rolled their eyes. Matt smirked and loudly whispered, "Who does he think he is, trying to led us?"

"Hey! And that means what now?" He asked, mockingly angrily.

"Nothing, Tai!" Matt sang, taking Mimi's arm and gently pulling her away. "We're walking now!"

"Hey gang, what's up?" Yolie asked as she came into hearing distance.

"Nothing, Yolie," Kari answered. "Matt and Tai are being weird, as usual."

"Oh, then I did miss nothing!" Yolie joked. "Sorry we're late. Those halls are crowded!"

"N-no kidding!" Came a gasp from behind her. "I bumped into several people and all I did was use the bathroom! I don't even go here anymore!" Joe added.

Ken merely smiled. "I take it everyone's here, then?" He asked, directing his gaze to Tk.

"Hey!" Both Davis and Tai cried out at the same time.

Mimi giggled, Matt rolled his eyes. Sora just sighed and quietly followed her friends as they continued to slowly lead the group away from the school and to the park. It was times like these that she wondered how she had a boyfriend like Tai.

She heard Tai and Davis argue and simply rolled her eyes. That was when she noticed a particular familiar object in Matt's back pocket. She smiled as she recognized the harmonica.

"So, Matt," Sora started, "since when did you carry your harmonica around again?"

"So, Sora, since when did you start looking at my ass?" Came the causal retort but he smiled letting her know he was only teasing..

Sora grinned and Mimi replied, "Hey! No fair! If you can look at Matt's ass, I want to look at Tai's!" She paused, thinking. "Wait, never mind, I really don't."

Matt laughed and Sora winked at her friend. "Probably why he's mine!" She told her.

"But to answer your question, Sor, it's because I feel comfortable with it." Matt told her. He shrugged. "I feel rather weird without it. Like if I don't have it on me, something'll happen."

Sora frowned. "You really don't think that something could happen. . .do you?"

"I really don't know," Matt said slowly, yet he felt a shiver go down his spine. "I rather be safe than sorry, ya know?"

"That and Metal-Panthamon seemed to take a liking to you," Sora reminded him.

Matt winced. "Ugh, do not remind me, Sora, please!" He said softly. Matt ignored the looks that the two girls exchanged. He could still remember the angry digimon screaming his last words at Matt. And Matt was the only one who heard-- he hoped.

For the digimon had vowed to come back for the young blonde. And Matt had a feeling that if he did come back it was for his death.

"Matt, are you okay?" Mimi asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You're shivering."

"I'm okay. I just got a slight chill, that's all," Matt answered. "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm okay."

"If you say so!" Mimi replied and she and Sora yet again exchanged concerned glances but neither of them said anything. They knew he'd tell them if he wanted them to know. Yet with a sinking feeling, both Sora and Mimi knew it was bad that Matt had a "shiver" in the middle of summer and the mention of Metal-Panthamon brought it on.

"Anyways, why are we talking about something as awful as Metal-Panthamon on a nice warm cheery day?" Matt asked. "Besides Metal-Panthamon won't come back. We destroyed him. He's dead. He _won't _come back."

"You're right, Matt, he won't," Mimi agreed, taking his hand.

"And let's talk about something else, then," Sora suggested, thinking Matt had said what he said with a little too much force for something of "little" concern.

__

Maybe, Sora thought, biting her lip, _he knows something and isn't tell us. But would that be?! And what is he scared of?_

Sora couldn't help but wonder and decided to speak to Tai about it later. She would hope Tai would know-- the two were best friends and have gotten closer since the whole adventure in the digiworld-- as usual.

__

Later, she told herself firmly, putting a smile on her face. It was the last day of the school year and she and her friends were celebrating it by hanging out at the park.

Yes, nothing was going to happen.

~*~*~

Ken bit his lip, glancing at Izzy every so often, needing to speak to the red-head. Yet he was too busy and was in a deep conversation with Joe.

He sighed with frustration. He should just be rude and interrupt their conversation and tell Izzy he desperately needed to talk to him. It was _important._

It was about the Digiworld. He had noticed something and it looked like it did not belong there. Yet, the Digiworld still was healing from their last adventure, so it may not be important.

Still--better safe than sorry.

"Ken?" Yolie asked her boyfriend. "What's bothering you? You are preoccupied."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yolie," Ken replied. He sighed again. "Yes I am preoccupied. I have to speak to Izzy about something important."

"Then why don't you just tell him?!" Yolie asked.

"Because he and Joe are in a conversation and I wish not to interrupt." Ken answered patiently.

"But if its important--" She started.

"Well, I don't know if it is. . ."Ken started to say but slowly faltered.

Yolie screamed with annoyance and everyone turned to stare. She smiled sweetly and said, "It's nothing, really, just keep walking. Walking is good." She then turned to Ken and whispered firmly, "Tell him or I'll - I'll- I don't know yet but I'll figure it out."

Ken stared. He edged away from his girlfriend wondering how it is that he liked her and what he saw in her.

She was crazy.

"Hey, Ken," Izzy said as the younger digidestined bumped into the older teen. "What's up?"

"Are you busy? I mean, really busy?" Ken asked.

Izzy raised his eyebrows, glancing at Joe, who gave a slight shake of a no.

"No, we're done discussing what we were discussing," Izzy replied. "Besides, I have a feeling you have something important to tell me."

They were in the park, and Ken blinked, having not paid attention much to the walk. The two sat on a nearby bench and Izzy gave Ken his utter most attention. He waited patiently for the young genius to arrange his words.

"I'm not sure if it is important, though," Ken started. He blinked. "Do you happen to have your laptop with you, Izzy?" He asked, suddenly-- an idea was hitting him.

"Yes, I do, in fact," Izzy answered, pulling his bag out and neatly bringing his laptop out. He turned it on and then said, "It's something about the Digiworld, isn't it, Ken?"

Ken blinked. "Actually, yes it does." He answered. "How do you know?"

"Because you look serious and concerned. . .And ever since you've stopped being the Digimon Emperor, you've cared deeply for the Digiworld," Izzy answered.

"Oh." Was all Ken could reply with, stunned.

Izzy laughed. "That and I've watched you grow as a person, Ken." He added. "So what do you think is going on in the Digiworld?"

"You know?" Ken asked.

"I know something is up, yes. I keep an eye out on the Digiworld as of late." Izzy replied. "That was Joe and I were discussing, actually."

"That's good to hear," Ken remarked. "Well, I've noticed some odd behavior and an odd building. This building is in a remote, isolated area and its. . .it just seems dark."

Izzy frowned. "I know that building. There is no life whatsoever near it." He replied, his fingers taping across the keys.

"I wonder. . ." Ken muttered.

"Wonder what?" But Izzy did not need an answer for he followed Ken's gaze which fell onto Matt.

"Wonder indeed," Izzy said, as he watch Matt tackle Tai. "It makes me wonder even more. . .Could Matt have brought back the Mist?"

~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Well, did you like? I hope so, it would hurt my feelings if you didn't. Please leave a review...please? Its easy...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Enjoy! And thanks to those who reviewed. . .You know who you are. . .^^

****

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own. . .Digimon. I wish but I don't.

Please review at the end! ^^

* * *

"So, I win, right?" Matt asked, smirking, as he pinned tai down. "I mean, God, you are a wimp, Tai! So easy to pin!"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay! You win!" He shot back. "I'm having a staring contest with the grass and I'm going to lose that, too!"

Sora giggled. "Wow, Tai, I didn't know grass had eyes!" She told him.

"In Tai's world, yes." Matt replied, laughing. He got off of Tai and held out a hand when Tai rolled over.

Tai reached for his hand but instead of letting Matt help him up, he pulled his friend down and pinned him.

"Hey, no fair!" Matt cried angrily.

"I didn't say I was playing fair!" Tai teased. "But okay, we're done."

"Boys!" Mimi sighed. "They'll never grow up!"

"Yes, we do!" Protested Davis, who was actually being quiet for once, from a nearby tree.

"Right. Sure." Sora answered.

"When pigs fly," added Mimi.

"Hmm, isn't Patamon a pig? Some sort of a bat pig?" Matt mused, a little loudly.

"Hey! Patamon isn't a pig!" Tk cried out angrily, overhearing his brother's comment. "Or a bat pig! Be nice, Matt!"

"Hey, hey, I'm only joking!" Matt shot back, raising an eyebrow and winking at Tai, who stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, right." Tk snorted.

"Really, I am!"

"Uh-huh."

The two kept on arguing and Sora, Mimi, Tai and Kari all traded amused looks with one another. That was when Sora noticed Izzy and his laptop and Ken off to the side looking like they were discussing something important. Keeping an eye on the two, Sora wandered to where Davis was at.

"Hey, Dai," Sora said, sitting beside him. "How's it going?"

"It's going," Davis replied. He shrugged. "What about you?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Just fine," Sora answered. She gave him a side long glance as she picked at the grass. "I know you, Davis, something's bothering you."

Sora had a soft spot for the younger boy. She did not way but she cared a lot for him. Maybe it was the strong resemblance that he and Tai had between them. Or him letting her be the leader when the Dark Mist was in the Digiworld-- letting his pride and stubbornness aside. That and maybe he had told her that it'll be alright, hugged her-- all from his heart and a side anyone rarely showed.

"Something's up in the Digiworld. I can sense it." He answered slowly. He jerked his head towards Izzy and Ken. "And I bet you anything they know something about it."

Sora glance over just in time to see both Izzy and Ken glance up, looking at Matt. Izzy had a thoughtful expression; Ken, a worried and concerned one.

Sora had a feeling Davis was right. She stood up and held out a hand; Davis looked up with a puzzled expression.

"What?" he asked.

"We're going over there and asking them." She replied.

"What?! We can't do that!" Davis exclaimed.

"Yes, we can!" Sora rolled her eyes. "C'mon, lets just ask. What's the harm?" 

"I don't know about this but okay," Davis replied, reluctantly. He grabbed her hand and she helped him up.

"As for the harm. . .I wouldn't' want to know. . ." Davis answered slowly. "Or guess. . ."

* * *

"We need to go the Digiworld as soon as possible." Izzy told Ken, eyeing his laptop screen.

"Yes, I agree," Ken replied. "We can ask our digimon what has been going on. . ."

Izzy's head snapped around, looking at Ken with an expression that the other couldn't read. Izzy leaned forward, his eyes sharp.

"When was the last time you spoke with Wormmon?" He asked.

"Uh . . ." Ken stumbled, rather un-intelligently. "Not for awhile, why?"

"Has he contacted you?"

Ken frowned. "Actually, no, no he hasn't!" He exclaimed, worry seeping into his voice. He pulled out his D-3 and looked at it. "Hey. . ."

Izzy noticed Ken's tone and snatched his D-3 away from him. He looked at it and frowned as well. He held it up for Ken to see. 

"Your D-3 is not working, Ken," Izzy told him. "And I know that isn't normal."

"What isn't normal?" Came a new voice from behind the two.

The two both spun around in their seats, surprised to see Sora and Davis standing behind the bench. Sora placed her hands on her hips and gave them a look; Davis just stood there, his head tilted to the side a little.

"What isn't normal?" Sora repeated, realizing that Ken nor Izzy had answered her question.

"Our D-3's," Ken finally answered. "They're not working."

"How can they not be working?" Davis asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You're right on that one, Dai," Izzy replied. "May I see your D-3, Davis?"

Davis nodded. "Sure," He replied and dug through his pockets, trying to remember which one he put it in. He finally found it and handed it to Izzy, once he did find it.

Izzy looked it over and the frown he had was once again on his face and it had a hint of puzzlement mixed in as well.

"What? What's wrong with my D-3?" Davis asked, noticing Izzy's look.

"It. . .it's not working either!" Izzy replied, extremely puzzled. "I wonder if this has anything to do-- hold on, let me check."

Tapping his keys, he searched his laptop for an idea. He searched the Digiworld as well, looking for that mysterious building he and Ken were looking at earlier.

". . .it's gone!!" Izzy exclaimed, looking at Ken.

"It can't be gone, Izzy," Ken replied flatly. "There is no way that a building can just disappear. We were just looking at it."

"Wait, wait a second here!" Sora snapped angrily, confused and having a bad feeling about this. "Just what the hell are you two talking about?!"

"Really! Please fill us in!" Davis added. "For I have this feeling that its bad yet important."

Izzy started to speak, but Sora held up her hand silencing him. She sighed and said, explaining herself, "Sorry, Iz- but we need everyone over here. If its about the Digiworld, everyone has a right to know about it."

Izzy nodded. "You're right, Sora." He paused, his eyes scanning for everyone. "Just how are we going to get their attention?"

"Like this," Davis replied and sauntered over a little way from them. Then jumping up and down, he waved his arms and yelled, "Hey everybody!! Ken and Izzy have something important to share!"

Whatever the others were doing, they stopped and all looked at one another, curious and puzzled. Yet who was to argue with Ken and Izzy? The other digidestined made their way toward them.

Davis flashed a grin at Izzy, Ken and Sora. They just stared at him.

"Hey works every time. Flap your arms, jumping up and down, yell like an idiot-- yep it's brilliant." Davis replied and choose a seat next to Ken.

"Sometimes, Dai, you are an idiot," Ken stated, matter-of-factly. "But we all still love you." 

"Yep, who's the weird one now?" Davis replied back.

"Boys!" Sora rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you're either married or related!"

"Hmmm, which one is it, Sora?" Davis asked.

"Because we can't act married and be related!" Ken put in.

"That's just wrong!"

"That's incest!"

"Okay, okay! I get your point!" Sora said, exasperation seeping into her voice. "Sheesh."

Izzy watched, slightly amused by all this exchanging between the others. He sighed and tapped a few more keys, waiting for the others to arrive.

"So, what's up, Izzy?" Tai asked when he was within hearing distance.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Matt questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, Ken and I have been discussing recent events in the Digiworld," Izzy started, "and its healing-- but something is up and something is not right."

Matt looked thoughtful. "What exactly isn't right?" He asked.

"Izzy!" Ken cried, "it's back again!"

"What's back again?" Yolie had a chance to ask before Izzy took his laptop from Ken-- who had managed to snatch it when Izzy was talking.

"You're kidding me!" Izzy replied. "How can a building be there on minute and disappear the next and then reappear yet again?"

"Um. . ." Ken replied, scooting away from Davis, which caused Davis to scoot back as well.

"Ow. . ." Davis grunted, when he scooted too far and fell off the bench. "Ken, watch it."

"Izzy just-- well, there are times when he just scares me!" Ken replied.

"Well, we all knew that, Ken!" Davis replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ahem!" Tai coughed. "Back to the subject, please."

"Really. I want to know what's going on." Tk agreed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, basically, there's this mysterious building--" Ken started.

"Mysterious isn't good!" Mimi interrupted with her observation.

"No, it isn't. But there is one in the Digiworld," Ken continued without missing a beat. "Izzy and I have no clue when it has shown up. But it appeared out of nowhere. And the weird thing is, that it just disappeared a few minutes ago."

"Only to reappear again." Izzy put in as if Ken and Davis had never spoken of him being scary. "That and both Ken and Davis' D-3's are not working nor letting us have access to the Digiworld."

"That's impossible!" Kari replied. "I just used mine yesterday to talk to Gatomon!"

"You did?" Izzy asked. "May I see yours, Kari?"

"Sure. . ." Kari answered and pulled out her D-3. "Here you go, Izzy."

"Thanks." Izzy said, as he looked at it.

"Did Gatomon say or do anything unusual, Kari?" Ken asked, looking up at the girl with the Crest of Light.

"I - I don't . . ."She faltered a little. "Ken. . .now that you mentioned it, she did seem a little odd." She paused. "Like she couldn't say what was on her mind for the fear of being heard. Or even watched."

"Maybe. . . well, okay it's sorta of obvious, but the building has a lot to do with that weird mysterious building. . ." Davis started and then looked at Matt.

"Well, duh," Tai replied. "It's like in a book of rules or something. 'Any time in which a mysterious building is around, it usually has to do with everything.'" 

"Only you'd say that, Tai," Sora said, sighing. She then noticed Davis' look and glanced in the direction in which he was staring at-- Matt. Suddenly the same thought hit her and she grabbed Davis' arm and said, "Excuse us for a second, everyone, I have to ask Davis something. Alone."

"Okay. . ." Cody said, speaking for everyone.

"Now that wasn't weird," Yolie said. "Nope, not in the least."

* * *

Sora dragged Davis, ignoring his "Hey, what're you doing?" far from the others. When they were at least out of hearing range, did she stop and spun him around to face her.

"Okay, Davis, what are you thinking? I saw that look, and I saw you look at Matt." Sora asked.

"Metal-Panthamon. He said he'd be back for Matt." Davis answered blankly. "I heard what his last words were. And I know Matt did too. I think we were the only ones to hear it, for if anyone else heard it, they'd be questioning Matt right about now."

Sora blinked. "Shit." She said, and looked up, worry in her face. "You really don't think. . .that he could. . .and would come back, do you, Dai?"

Davis nodded. "I do, Sor, I do." He said softly. "And I think Matt knows too." He paused. "Let's go back, now, and see if Matt brings it up. If not. . .we'll speak of it first, then, I guess."

"Oh, Dai, I really don't want to but if there's a possibility that Metal-Panthamon could be back. . . we have to stop him again." Sora said softly. "Let's go."

* * *

"Anything wrong with my D-3, Izzy?" Kari finally asked, getting a little worried and a little curious that he hadn't said anything.

"Not that I know of. . .it seems to be working fine right now." Izzy replied puzzled. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Sora asked, as she and Davis came back.

"Kari's D-3-- it works. Unlike Davis's and Ken's." Izzy answered. He looked at the other digidestined. "Tk, Cody, Yolie. . .May I see yours?" He asked of them.

"Sure," Tk replied and handed him his, and Cody and Yolie handed him theirs as well. Izzy took them and frowned. None of them working. Only Kari's was working and Izzy had an idea why.

"Kari, yours is the only one working," Izzy told her, as he handed everyone else's D-3's back. "I may have an idea why."

"Really?" Kari asked.

"It's because. . .of the Mist. Yours was the one that shone the light to clear away the Mist. It helped everyone get together, and that was near the final battle." Izzy hazarded. "Now, I'm only saying this as a theory."

"But it makes sense." Matt protested. He locked eyes with Sora and then Davis. "Of course, it seems that Sora and Davis also have a theory as to why this is happening. And I can guess why too." He sighed. "Okay, which of you heard him say it?"

"I did, Matt," Davis replied. "But Sora had an idea and she just confirmed it with me. But I don't think you have any part of this only that he wants you. . . .Dead."

"Wait. . .what is going on??" Tai said, angrily. "Who is 'he' and how come Matt, Sora and Davis know about this? And not anyone else?"

"Well, Ken and I know what might be going on as well," Izzy told him, only to make Tai glare. He shrugged. "One word-- Metal-Panthamon."

Tai stared. Then he groaned. "Oh, no, not the digimon with an ego!" He glanced at Matt. "He rrrrreally had a thing for you and if he said he'd come back for you. . .Well, I won't have it!" 

Matt looked up surprised. "What?"

"Matt, you're my friend. . .and if some ego psycho digimon wants you dead or whatever, well, he'll have to get through me first!" Tai replied, grinning. "Cuz, I really want to beat his ass! He was so annoying! And to think he came back."

"Yeah, he might be even more annoying. . ."Matt mused.

"No! Don't say that! The horror!" Tai gasped.

"Um, anyways. . ."Ken said, looking at everyone else for some kind of support. "What should we do next?"

"Well, we could always--" Izzy started but as he held Kari's D-3 near his laptop the digiport opened and suddenly a flash of light blinked.

When it disappeared, Matt, Tai and Davis all had disappeared and the rest were standing there confused.

"Tai? Matt? Dai??" Sora yelled. "Shit! Izzy, don't tell me that they went into the digiworld, please don't tell me that."

"Um, Sora, they're in the digiworld." Izzy said and Sora cursed again. "But I understand Tai and Matt, for they've met him, but why Davis?"

"I really don't know and I really don't like this." Sora replied.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Mimi asked, as she stood next to Sora. "Nothing will happen to them, right?"

"I hope not." Ken told them. He sighed. "Izzy, it looks like we have some work to do. . ."

"What about my D-3?" Kari asked. "Do you still have it, Izzy?"

Izzy blinked. "Well . . .actually. . .no, I don't. One of the three must have it. But then. . .if that was the only D-3 that could open the digiport. . . .just how are we to get through?"

"Like I said, Izzy, we have some work to do." Ken repeated. He looked at everyone. "Look, we've made it through before, we can do it again. And Matt and Tai have been up against Metal-Panthamon. . .and with Davis with them, they'll be okay long enough for us to get through."

"Well, okay," Mimi said reluctantly. "As long as we can get there in time. . ."

"Don't we always?" Ken replied back with.

* * *

Well? Do you like so far? Let me know! I think I am having a much easier time with this one than the first one!

Thanks for reading, please review. . .it doesn't take that long! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

****

zara: um...sorry about the delay and sorry about the short chapter. my life has been hectic and I'm sort of tired. I'm attempting to go to school in the fall. so...everyone wish me luck.

****

Disclaimer: no...no I don't own digimon. 

and please remember to review...I want to know if my ...readers are still reading my work out there....cuz I'm a slow dumb-a**!! Thankies!!

******

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Matt replied, as he stared up into the familiar sky of the digiworld. "I mean, why does this happen to us? It's just like. . . not fair!" 

Matt found himself on his back, staring up into the sky but then Tai loomed over him with a worried look on his face. He shook his head and held out a hand for the blonde to take a hold of, in which Matt did grab, and helped him up.

"Is there anyone else here?" Matt asked, looking around.

"I'm afraid not, Matt," Tai replied. "And we're the only ones who came through." Tai told him, looking around to observe their area.

"Well, technically, yes, you guys are," Came a voice from the bushes and then Davis' figure came tumbling out, and Tai caught him before he fell to the ground. "But then I wouldn't know what I would be then."

"Davis. . .how did. . .Ok, I'm officially confused," Tai sighed and looked about the digiworld, as if something should pop up and give them all the answers. "Now what? Really? Matt and my digi-vices won't work. . .and if yours won't work, Dai, then we're stuck. . ."

"Well. . .actually. . ."Davis started but trailed off.

"Yes, Davis?" Matt asked patiently, wondering what the younger digidestined was going to say.

"I didn't take it, honest!" Davis suddenly wailed. "I just came into the digiworld and it was laying next to me! Honest!"

"What? What do you have that isn't yours?" Matt asked, calmly, wondering what would upset Davis so.

"I have Kari's D-3 and I don't know why or how I got it," Davis muttered quietly, holding it out. 

Tai and Matt exchanged weary glances. Matt took the D3 from Davis, only to hiss angrily as he dropped it, rubbing his hands. Tai and Davis both blinked, curious.

"Um, what was that all about, Matt?" Tai asked, confused.

"The stupid thing burned me!" Matt snapped, rubbing his hand. He held it out for the other two to see. It was red and swelling was already beginning. He put it in his mouth, trying to ease the burning pain.

"Well, now I'm afraid to touch it," Tai remarked, nodded to Davis. "So, you're the lucky one, Dai, and you get to carry it."

"How do you know it'll burn you, Tai, if you haven't tried to touch it?" Davis asked, bending down to pick up the fallen D3. He held it out to Tai, but Tai backed away, shaking his head.

"No, I do not think so!" Tai replied. "I refuse to have any burns on my beautiful skin!" He held out a hand, pretending to admire his skin. "Such beautiful skin."

Matt groaned and risking another burn, grabbed the D3 from Tai and said, "Hey Tai, catch!" and threw it at his friend. 

Tai blinked and without realizing what he was doing, he caught it, only to yelp in pain as the D3 burned him. He glared angrily at Matt, who was laughing. He rubbed his hands and muttered to himself.

"What was that, Tai, I couldn't hear you!" Matt said, smirking. "Now you're skin isn't so beautiful, is it?"

"You're a jerk." Tai snapped.

Davis calmly picked up the D3 and stuffed it in his pocket. He sighed and stepped in between the two, trying to stop the argument and probably soon to be fight. "Look, guys, will you two shut up? We have to work together!" Davis said softly but firmly.

Both and Tai and Matt shut up and gawked at the younger digidestined. Davis had always told everyone to shut up, but this time his tone seemed a little more different.

"Alright, you're right. . .of course." Matt replied. "Sorry, Tai, I didn't mean to make you catch that. . .D3, that stupid thing won't let us touch."

Tai grinned. "You do know I was joking about the beautiful skin thing, right?" He replied with. 

Davis rolled his eyes. "And it's a wonder why you two are best friends." He muttered. "So, now what? I mean, I have my D3, of course, but. . .um. . .Do we go looking for our digimon?" He wondered, as he switched his gaze from Tai to Matt and back to Tai with a questioning look.

"Um. . .Well, hey, we could go looking for our digimon!" Tai nodded as he fumbled over the decision. 

"Great answer, there, Tai," Teased Matt, as he laughed. "The natural leader you are!"

"Hey at least I suggested something!" Tai shot back.

"Uh, no, Davis suggested that and I don't think we need to go find our digimon anyways. . ."Matt replied, looking over Tai and Davis' shoulders. "For I believe, as usual, they have found us first."

Tai and Davis turned around to see that Matt was right for Gabumon, Agumon, and Veemon making their way towards them with expressions of relief, joy and concern all mixed into one. The digidestined waited until their companions were with in hearing distance before they each called out their names.

"Gabumon! Hey, buddy, long time, no see, eh?" Matt said, as he kneeled down and gave his friend a hug. "How've you been?"

"Pretty decent, Matt. . .until the Mist." Gabumon replied.

Matt's eyebrows wrinkled in puzzlement. "Mist? What Mist are we talking about, Gabumon?"

"It is like the other Mist that you and the others had destroyed. . .only this seems a little more different." Gabumon answered slowly.

"Different how?" Davis asked, overhearing their conversation. He had Veemon in his arms, and Veemon was joyous to see his friend.

"Revenge." Agumon piped in. "As if the Mist was apart of someone else who was angry."

Tai looked at Matt. "This doesn't look too good, Matt." He told his friend. "I mean, revenge against who? And who would. . ." He trailed off when Matt turned away from everyone and his hand rested on his pocket, which held his harmonica. He could think of one digimon would that would come back for him. 

Metal-Panthamon. 

"He said he'd come back for you, Matt, I heard him that one day." Davis said softly. "He could be back now. . .looking for you. And more powerful than before."

Tai nodded. "My thoughts exactly." He sighed. "Man, of all the digimon that had to take a liking to you, Matt, why is it that he had to be the egotistical one?" 

Matt stared. "Right. . . .uh-huh, I seem to attract ego-manic guys, eh?" He blinked innocently and added, "Like you, Tai, just like you."

"Hey!" Tai blinked, realizing he was being insulted. "That's...that's not fair!" He protested. "My ego isn't that big!" He added, grinning slyly.

"Oh, brother!" Matt groaned, and Davis just laughed.

Matt looked at Davis and winked. "I wonder sometimes how we're best friends as well, Dai!" He told him.

* * *

"My dad says he can cover for Tai and Davis," Tk told the others as he quietly shut the door behind him. "He doesn't know how long he can cover for them, but he said he'll do the best he can."

Izzy nodded. "That's good." He was sitting at the computer and had his back facing it. But now he swiveled the chair around to face the computer and tapped some keys, as he stared intently at the screen.

They all had gathered at Izzy's house, all agreeing that it would be best. And they also had to cover Tai and Davis and their whereabouts. Everyone just picked a spot and dropped down, all weary and tired. 

And worried.

"I still don't get how my D3 has anything to do with this." Kari said, as Tk chose a spot next to her. "I mean, why is it the only one working? Why wouldn't anyone else's work?"

"That's why we're here, at Izzy's house. . .so we could figure it out," Yolie told her. "If anyone could figure it out, it'd be Izzy and, of course, Ken."

Ken frowned as he glanced over Izzy's shoulder. "That. . .that doesn't look right, Izzy." Ken suddenly said, pointed to an area on the screen. "Last time we looked at it. . .The building was over there, on that hill."

Izzy blinked. "I don't understand how an entire building can move... and disappear and reappear. It isn't logical." He replied, frowning. "I wonder if this building has an significance to Metal-Pantamon or anything of that sort."

Ken snorted. "More than likely, yes," he replied, and shrugged. "I think its revenge." 

"I'm thinking that too." Sora replied quietly.

"Revenge? Why?" Yolie questioned, curiously.

"Because Matt was the one who destroyed Metal-Panthamon. As well as that Matt turned him down." Ken answered, shrugging a shoulder. "I think . . .that the digimon had a strong, a very strong liking to our Matt."

"Oh." Yolie said quietly. "That's...that's lovely."

"Isn't it?" Ken remarked. "It like everyday that I would just love to have digimon have revenge on me and come back and...yep, everyday type thing."

Everyone stared at Ken. He blinked back calmly and merely smiled.

"Alright, moving on. . ."Izzy said, breaking the silence. "We've got to figure out a way into the digiworld or at least make contact with the others."

"The light!" Mimi blurted. "Remember earlier at the park, we all hazarded a guess about Kari's D3? Because of her light, it helped us find one another when Matt separated us from the Mist."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for remembering that, Meems," Izzy nodded. He tapped a few keys on his computer and added, "That might possibly be the best theory we have at the moment."

"Well, would they need it now?" Joe asked.

"No." Ken answered, looking out the window. "We're the ones...who actually need it..."

"What?" Sora replied, confused. "What does that mean, Ken?"

"Because there's trouble outside." Ken answered, looking back at the others. He leaned forward and pulled the blinds up. "The Mist is outside, in our world," he indicated with his head, a frown on his face.

Everyone looked out the window and saw that the Mist indeed was in their town. It was dark and it seemed to be very thick. Traffic had stopped, unaware of who was driving where and who could be walking next to their cars--the Mist was so thick that no one could see their hand in front of them.

"Shit." Sora swore. Everyone glanced at her. She shrugged. "This is _not _good. Not good at all."

"You're telling me." Izzy replied. "And it looks like. . .the source is coming from that mysterious building." He leaned closer to the computer monitor, squinting his eyes. "It seems like the only kind of energy. . .living and other. . .is coming from that building."

"We have to get into the digi-world and I mean, _now._" Ken suddenly burst out, jumping up from his seat. 

Everyone looked up at him in surprise. He ignored them and leaned over Izzy's shoulder. "Izzy, have you. . .thought about clicking on the building?" He asked, his face blank as if he was thinking.

"No. . .do you think if I did, something would happen?" Izzy responded with, his eyes meeting with Ken's. "That is where most of the energy is coming from. . ." He paused. "But . . .what if we're needed here before going in?"

"Hmmm." Was all Ken said before sitting back down, his face neutral.

"Why would we be needed here? What about the digi-world?" Yolie asked, confused. " Aren't we supposed to be there?"

"Maybe only Tai, Matt and Davis are needed at the moment; the rest of us are needed here for some reason." Izzy replied.

"Then after we do what we have to do and what they have to do, then can we meet." Ken said softly. He blinked and shook his head. "Anyways, we'll just have to find out, right?"

"This is just weird." Kari finally mustered to say after a long silence. "I'm just curious as to why we are needed here and not in the digi-world!" She paused. She giggled suddenly and said, "Well, let's just hope that Tai isn't a clumsy idiot--along with Davis-- and the two of them don't stress Matt out!"

Sora laughed. "Now I'm feeling sorry for Matt. . .he always seems to get stuck with the people who need control. . .or something."

"Hehehe, well now, can we get back to business?" Tk smirked, and along with everyone else, saw the humorous part in the situation. He paused and glanced out the window again. "Let...let's go out and see what this is all about shall we?"

Kari nodded. "I agree with Tk. We have to see what's going on. . .Why is it here?" She replied, standing up and stretching. "Let's go and save the city...yet again!"

****

well? 

*hides* was it bad? is it going anywhere good? Eh. let me know. please?

thankies.


	4. Chapter 4

****

zara: slightly shorter chapter. but...it felt right leaving it where it is. sorry about the delay yet again. at least i have this chapter up rather quickly.

****

disclaimer: don't own digimon. you know the drill.

Please review and let me know how its going...I have this really, really, really weird desire to make Matt and Davis into a couple towards the end. 

but I can't do that...Matt's with Mimi...DUH. i guess i just like slash a lot more...blah.

Or Maybe Davis and Ken. . .nah...not Davis and Ken. Ken's going out with Yolie, yeah. . .but the two do have connection, as you will see later on in the fic. 

But maybe Matt and Davis. . .. Let me know. It might work out...hehe.

Enjoy!

***

"Ow!" Yolie hissed as she blindly walked into a pole. She took a step back and rubbed her arm. "I can't see a thing, guys. It's like . . .I don't know. . .Something though," she stopped talking when she was rambling.

"Yolie, is anything the matter?" Sora asked, using Yolie's voice to find her. "You sound like. . ."

"--that I'm worried? That this is a little weird?" Yolie told her quietly. "Yeah, I am."

"Dammit!" Tk snapped as he, too, blindly ran into something. "Kari, I really wish we had your D3 and not the others. I cannot see where I am going."

"Tk, you really shouldn't swear!" Kari scolded him. 

"Eh, well, Sora swore!" Tk tossed back, grinning, knowing that Sora would just deny it.

"Um, no. . .No I didn't!" Sora protested. She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Tk, that wasn't fair!" She slid up to him and gave him a push. "Jerk."

"Well--whoa!" Tk started to say but with Sora's gentle push sent him into a bush. He fell and dragged Sora down with him--along to with everyone else. They had roped one another together as to not get lost in the heavy Mist.

"Ow. . .I think that'll be my new favorite word. . ." Yolie muttered, pushing herself up to her feet. "And c'mon guys, let's try not to be, um, clumsy and push one another and fall. And all that. Yeah."

"No kidding." Ken groaned. "I mean. . .falling down, scraping my knees. . .That's just my favorite hobby to do!"

"Ken?" Izzy asked, knowing that everyone had turned their head in Ken's direction to stare at him.

"Yeah?" Ken replied.

"Since when did you--" Izzy started to ask but was interrupted by Tk's exclamation of , "Hey, guys I think I found something!" and then the next thing Izzy knew he was being dragged over to where Tk was at.

"Oooh, what'd you find, Tk?" Ken asked, climbing to his knees. 

Once again, everyone swiveled their gazes into the area that Ken was standing. Ken knew this and smirked, even if the others couldn't see. He somehow just couldn't resist being a smart-ass sometimes. He is, after all, a genius.

"It's. . .it's. . .I think I'm confused now." Tk managed to say, picking up Kari's D3. Or a duplicate of it. 

"Um, why, what is it??" Kari asked, coming up beside Tk. She saw her D3 and frowned. "That. . .that's my D3, Tk. . .but I thought that the others had it?" She said, gazing into his blue eyes. "That doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"We need it anyways," Ken replied, coming up between the two. He leaned forward and Tk held it out to Ken for him to take. He took it and twirled it around in his hands, looking at it. "This one is for sure the duplicate. It feels different and it's got a slightly different design."

"Let me see, Ken." Izzy requested, from behind. Ken turned around, trying to be careful as to not get tangled in the rope that they had tied to their waists. 

"Here you go, Iz." Ken said and handed him Kari's D3. "But seeing how it is Kari's I'm sure we should let her carry it once we've all inspected it."

"Hmmm." Izzy replied, looking over the D3. "Ken's right. It is a duplicate. I guess the others must need it just as bad as we need it. And someone was kind to give us a duplicate."

"But why give us the duplicate? And not the others?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah, really." Yolie seconded. "Kari's with us, not with Matt and the others. Is it because we're in the real world and they're in the digi-world or what?"

"I think you're on to something, Yolie." Izzy nodded. "I was thinking along the same lines as well."

"Wooo! This is fun!" Ken mustered. "Okay, I'm sorry you guys," he said, as everyone stared at him once again, "I was, um, trying to . . .You know what, I don't know. I'll just. . . shut up. . .like now."

"Wow. What is your deal, Ken?" Sora managed to ask. "You are acting rather odd."

"I think I. . .feel rather sick. . ." Ken grumbled and before anyone could say anything else, he fainted.

* * *

"OW!" Davis yelped, stopping in mid-step and clutched his sides. He fell to his knees, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to ignore the intense shooting pain in his side.

"Dai, what is it? What's the matter?" Came Matt's concerned voice. "Davis, can you hear me?!"

The younger digidestined felt someone's hands on his shoulders, as if they were trying to help him to the ground without injury. Davis' head was spinning and he felt like he was very close to fainting. Yet, luckily, he didn't pass out. He leaned back into Matt's chest, taking slow, deep breaths.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that not only was Tai peering at him in concern but so was Veemon, Agumon and Gabumon. He blinked, and tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Are you okay, Davis?" Tai asked quietly, his brown eyes looking the younger boy over. "You gave us a scare."

Davis yet again opened his mouth to say something. But like the previous time before, nothing came out. He blinked, and shook his head, realizing that he couldn't speak. He held his hands on his throat and shook his head again.

". . .Davis. . ." Tai mustered to say, biting his lip. "Can you not talk??" He asked, puzzled.

"Shit." Davis heard Matt mutter softly, and felt pressure around his shoulders, realizing that Matt was trying to hide his worry and concern. 

Davis nodded sadly. 

"WHY?" Tai exploded all of a sudden. 

Both Davis and Matt flinched. The look on Tai's face made Davis shrink into Matt's hold and Matt muttered, "It's not your fault, Dai. . .let Tai lose his temper."

"THIS IS SO STUPID!!" Tai yelled angrily. "IT MAKES NO SENSE WHATSOEVER!!! I MEAN, HELLO??? WE GET ZAPPED INTO THE DIGITAL WORLD WITH NO REASON WHATSOEVER, WITH ONLY THE THREE US!!! THEN FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, DAVIS GETS HIS VOICE TAKEN AWAY AND IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!"

Matt blinked. He gave Davis' shoulder a squeeze and gently stood up, leaving the younger boy on the ground to stare up at the two. Matt cautiously walked toward his best friend, not wanting to anger him any more than he was.

"Tai, calm down, will you?" Matt said quietly. He tilted his head and gave Tai a look. "It's been awhile since you've lost your temper too."

Tai blinked. He then grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I- I'm sorry. I'm just getting frustrated. We don't even know why we're here. Or who is to blame for all this. All we have are theories or guesses. Or whatever." He explained slowly. 

He then turned to Davis. "I-I didn't mean to look like I was mad at your or anything, Dai." He frowned. "I don't understand why your voice would suddenly be gone or whatever."

"That doesn't make sense, I agree." Agumon replied. "But we need to do something. The digi-world is getting darker and the Mist is stronger."

"And the digimon are either hiding or being captured." Gabumon added.

Matt's head snapped around to stare at his friend. "What? What do you mean, getting captured?" He asked, having a bad feeling. "Why didn't you say something before?"

Gabumon blinked. "It didn't come up." He answered simply, making Matt roll his eyes. "There's a digimon. . .or someone, at least, ordering that his. . .um. . .servants, take any digimon. He wants them alive, I think."

Tai looked at Matt, who just stared at him. Davis slowly stood up, with Veemon's help, and held out his hands, trying to get their attention. Veemon noticed and nudged Gabumon letting him know.

"Ahem." Gabumon said.

"Tai. . .You don't think. . ." Matt said slowly. "You really don't think its. . ." He looked pale. "I mean, we've discussed it and all. . . but. . .did. . .he really come back?"

"YES." Tai all but shouted.

Matt blinked. "Alright." He muttered, shaking his head. 

"I think Davis is trying to tell you guys something." Agumon interrupted quietly but it caught everyone's attention. "Thank you." The digimon stated, and nodded at Davis.

Davis sighed, wondering how he could say what he needed without talking. He frowned and decided that. . .maybe just pointing would do the deed. He grabbed Tai's shoulder's and spun him around to face a different direction. He did the same with Matt. Standing in front of them he nodded his head, turned around and pointed.

"What? What are we looking for?" Tai asked, as his eyes scanned the horizon, trying to see what his friend was pointing at.

"Oh. . my." Matt gasped softly, his azure eyes finding it first. "Tai. . .look! It's that building that showed up on Izzy's laptop!"

"What? Where?" Tai exclaimed, squinting his eyes, searching.

Matt grabbed Tai's shoulders and moved him only a little to their right. Then he pointed straight and Tai's eyes followed his friend's finger. Then he, like Matt, gasped out in surprise and shock. There, it seemed to have appeared, stood a tall, dark building with a tower on the end of it, which was connected by a bridge, and was surrounded by a heavy mist.

"Well. . .I think I know where we're heading now. . ." Tai managed to say in the silence. 

". . .You. . .think?" Matt said, sarcasm seeking into his voice. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I am not liking this at all. . ."

"Do you ever?" Tai simply retorted back but silence was yet again met for the six of them stared out into the distance, each lost in their thoughts as to what was going to happen in the next few hours.

* * * 

So. . .*hides*. . .good? interesting? getting anywhere with your curiosity? 

Ok, I'll let you review now. . .enough about me thinking out loud or rambling. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Zara: hi! sorry for the little delay this time. ugh. work and stuff. blah. exciting? no...Well...hope you like the next installment of this little sequel! 

thanks to **Ice Princess Xia and Yamatoforever **for their constant reviews! you two are making me happy and continuing this fic. Thank you so much. Hope to have some more reviews later!

and of course the other reviews I've gotten as well, thank you as well! ^^

****

disclaimer: nope don't own digimon. i wish i did. that would be loads of fun. of course!!

don't forget to review! ^^ thankies and enjoy!

* * *

Matt sighed and groaned. He forgot what it was like, trekking through the digiworld, and how tiring it could be. He suddenly stopped, deciding that he was calling a break. He stood rooted in his spot, arms folded across his chest, glaring at the back of Tai's head, waiting for him to notice.

Davis was behind Tai, slowly lagging. Matt knew that the younger boy would usually say something if he was tired. . .but seeing how he had no voice, he just kept going. 

Davis turned around to see Matt had stopped, with Gabumon by his side. He blinked and swung back around to jog up to Tai. Only in the process he tripped and fell face forward into the dirt.

"Davis!" Matt cried, seeing him fall. He ran and skidded to a stop next to his friend. "Hey, you alright?" He asked gently, kneeling down and helping the boy onto his feet.

"What happened?" Tai asked, concerned. He looked at everyone's faces and before anyone could say anything, he groaned. "I'm sorry, we should take a break, shouldn't we?" He replied.

"Thanks, Tai." Matt said softly. He winked. "Just like the first time we came into the digital world. Hehehe, stupid stubborn git he was."

"Hey now!" Tai replied. He stuck out his tongue. "If I remembered correctly, you were no help either. Mr. I'm-always-cold-and-a-loner-with-an-attitude-problem."

"Wow, he's got you down rather well, Matt," Gabumon said, looking up at his friend.

Matt rolled his eyes and sat down next to Davis. "Right. Well. . .whatever." Was all he could muster out. He closed his eyes, wishing that this was not happening. He frowned, realizing that he still had his harmonica. . .He checked his pocket and found that it was gone. . .

"Matt. . .?" Tai asked, tentatively touching his friend's shoulder. "Wake up. . ."

"Tai. . ." Agumon said slowly. 

"Davis. . ." Matt whispered softly, sitting up, his sapphire eyes wide and surprised as he stared at Davis who looked away mouthing something. 

"What did I miss?" Tai asked confused.

Davis held out Matt's harmonica out to him. Matt blinked. He stared, trying to figure out when Davis would have had the time to snatch it from him. Yet, he would have felt it, for he had kept his harmonica in his _front_ pocket.

"_How?"_ Matt asked, softly. "How did you get this, Dai? There wasn't a time for you to get it. I just checked my pocket and it was there. Not that long ago." He shook his head.

"Davis. . .Matt. . ." Tai said calmly, trying not to lose his temper. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on before I decide to strangle you two? Please?"

"I would like to know as well." Agumon stated.

"Me too!" Veemon replied and bounced into Davis' lap. "I wish you could talk, Davis, I hate not being able to hear you!"

Matt took a deep breath. Then slowly, he explained to Tai and the others, "Somehow, Davis has acquired my harmonica. And. . .I. . .I think he's apart of the reason that the Mist came back." He paused. " I mean. . .besides that Metal-Panthamon wants revenge on me. . ." He squinted his eyes at Davis, tilting his head, "but Dai here somehow gave him some help, some. . .power."

__

I didn't mean to! Davis thought angrily.

"I know you didn't, Dai. . ."Matt started to say but stopped. He gaped. "Oh, my." He looked at Tai, who was staring at Davis. "Did you hear that as well, Tai?"

"Did. . .did we just hear Davis' thoughts??" Tai replied back.

Davis blinked, wondering what they could hear of his thoughts. He shrugged and closed his eyes. Everyone watched him, wondering what he was doing. Then suddenly, they all heard. . .

__

I think you guys can hear what I'm saying ONLY if I concentrate hard enough. . .

"Ok, don't . . .that's a little freaky," Matt stammered. "At least we can hear what you're saying now. . ."

__

Yeah that's a plus. Davis said sarcastically. _I'd rather talk then having to think to you guys._

"Well. . .aren't we a little sarcastic. . ." Tai muttered. "Look, what are we going to do now? This is very interesting, you know. . .But I'm sure you know that. Yeah." Tai rambled, having a bad feeling of all of a sudden. "I think we should move."

"Move?" Veemon questioned.

"To where?" Agumon asked.

"Why?" Was what Matt said, cocking an eyebrow at his friend. He squinted his eyes around the digiworld, realizing that they were in the middle of a forest. "We should be rather safe. . ."

"I've just got a funny feeling." Tai said quietly. "No, I'm not psychic either. I just...I don't know. Can we just, MOVE?"

"Ok, ok, ok. . .Take it easy!" Matt snapped, annoyed. "We're moving, ok? See we're all getting up and we're moving. . ." He added, standing up, and taking a few steps.

__

WATCH OUT, MATT!!!!!! 

Came a scream into everyone's head. Everyone who heard [which was everyone in that party] all turned their heads to see walk a few steps, stumble and attempting to steady himself only to fall further into an unseen hole.

"Matt!" Tai and Gabumon cried together, and both rushed to where Matt was last standing.

Only to have them disappear into the earth as well, leaving Agumon, Davis and Veemon standing still, rooted to their spots, afraid to move, afraid that they'll have the same fate as Tai, Matt and Gabumon.

__

Shit. . .now what?? Davis wailed.

* * *

__

Ken wasn't sure where he was. In fact, he knew that he wasn't in the streets with the other digidestined. No. He was somewhere else. Somewhere familiar yet unfamiliar all at the same time.

He stood up, brushing himself off. He didn't like how he just kept staring up into the vacant sky, like there was no life. And it was rather cloudy. Ken frowned. It was rather a gray, dull world. . .

"Hello, Ken." Came a somewhat familiar voice.

Ken blinked, turning his head, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who are you?" He replied back, having a funny feeling. "Where are you, is what I'd rather know first. I don't like not being able to see my enemies."

"That is rather funny coming from you, Ken, the once Digimon Emperor." Came the reply.

Ken bit his lip and he felt all cold inside. "I've changed now. I've seen the error of my ways. I did not mean to do all those awful things. . ."He started to say.

Only to be interrupted. "Right, that is a lie and you know it, Digimon Emperor." The voice snarled. "You will join me or die." 

Ken blinked realizing that he knew the voice. His face grew cold and replied back, icily, "I will NOT join you and your destruction of the digiworld, Metal-Panthamon. I would rather die than do that."

"Then so be it. . ."Came the reply.

Ken did not like the feeling that he was getting. He just felt the urge to duck . And duck he did, and just in time for a bright red blast flew above his head and he blinked. He ducked just in time to avoid a fire ball that was hurled at his head. He hissed angrily, and still felt the intense heat on his neck.

Jerk. . .Thinks he can get away with this! _Ken thought angrily. _If only I knew where I was. . .Then maybe I could do something. . .

__

* * *

"Ow!" Tk yelped, rubbing his arm. "I don't know what is going on, but Ken just hit me!" He said, bending over his unconscious friend. "You know. . .this reminds me the time that. . .Matt fainted. . ."

"You don't think---?" Sora managed to say and stopped her self so she could catch Ken's slumping head. 

Izzy narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, biting his lip. "Maybe. But. . .I think Dai has a part in this as well." He replied slowly.

"How?" Yolie asked.

Izzy shrugged. "I couldn't tell you that. But. . .Something is off here and it just seems a little. . .weird." He answered back, looking at everyone. Then he blinked his eyes. "Haven't you noticed. . .Ken's behavior?"

"Um. . .no. . . ." Cody replied.

"Next you will be asking if we've noticed Davis' behavior as well." Joe remarked, both of his eyebrows raised, head tilted to the side.

"Actually, Joe, that was the next question I was going to ask." Izzy told him, a smile playing on his lips. "You know me a little too well at times."

"Wait. . .hold on a second. . ." Kari said blinking, and holding up a hand. "What are you saying, Iz?"

"Ken and Davis are connected. You know that the two are best friends," Izzy answered, slowly, frowning, trying to form his words. "Maybe. . .somehow, lately, the two somehow switched some traits. . ."

"Like what kind of traits?" Inquired Sora.

"Davis. . .Davis has always done horrible on test." Kari slowly started, "but the last bio test we had, he did really well. And I mean, really well. He got like a 92%." She nodded her head at Tk's gaping mouth. "That's what I thought too. . .And Ken. . .Lately, Ken's been a smart ass. . .You know, like Davis usually is."

"Wow. . ."Mimi replied, coming out from her daze. She had been quiet all the time that everyone was talking and thinking out loud. "But why? Why Ken and Davis? Why have they switched some traits? Why is Davis with Matt and Tai in the digiworld? Or rather, why is Matt and Tai with him? And why did Ken faint?"

"All very good questions," Joe remarked.

"Yet we don't have the answers to any of them," Izzy added. "Yet." 

"So. . ." Kari replied, slowly, holding her D3 out, looking it over. "Why hasn't this thing worked yet? I mean. . .I thought it would provide us with light of some sort?" She mused.

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "What did you do last time to make it activate the light, Kari?" He asked.

She merely shrugged. "I don't know. I just heard a voice, I think Gatomon's and I knew I had to find her. . .and it showed me the way."

"Hmmm." Izzy muttered. "Only in desperate measures does it work, I'm going to assume."

"Well, aren't we kinda in a desperate situation now??" Yolie demanded, rolling her eyes. "I mean we don't know what is going on, we only have _theories_ or guesses or whatever. I mean, what more does it want from us??"

Silence.

Everyone stared at Yolie. She stared back, glaring, hands on her hips, waiting for an answer, waiting for something, anything to happen.

"Well, well, well. . .aren't you one determined person, Yolie," Came a voice from Ken's direction. Everyone swiveled their surprised gazes onto Ken, who was sitting up right and grinning rather wickedly.

In the midst of their discussion and semi-argument, the group had left Ken alone and unsupervised, thinking he'd be safe.

They were wrong to think that. For Ken was not Ken but Metal-Panthamon, who was merely using Ken as a channel to speak to those he wished to destroy.

"Metal-Panthamon," Sora stated flatly, recognizing the voice and knew instantly that their earlier thoughts of Ken being in the same situation as Matt, were indeed, correct.

"What have you done to Ken?" Yolie demanded.

Ken's grin grew even more wicked. "Why, he is mine now, Yolie, dear." came the dreaded reply. "Just as your other friends stuck in the digiworld soon will be." A pause, and a flicker of desire came across his face. "And Matt will finally be mine!"

* * *

Like? I hope so! *grins* I'm trying my best to keep this updated! really!

Thanks again for reading. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Zara:** eh long time, no write, huh? Well…sorry everyone. Terribly. But I do have this chapter, as well as 7 and 8. That should give you something to do while I find more time to write.

**Disclaimer**: don't own digimon, nor will I ever own it. Sad, eh?

Don't forget to review! Thankies!

**Chapter 6****PRIVATE **********

     Tai wasn't sure what had happened. All he could remember was Matt disappearing into the ground. He knew that he had rushed to try to save his friend-- as did Gabumon-- but,  as he found himself falling into the deep, never ending hole, he was starting to rethink his actions.

     "Whhoooooaaaa-ahhhhhh!" Tai yelled as he slid down at a fast speed.

     Then without a warning the slide ended abruptly and he found himself flying into the air-- and suddenly he slammed into the ground.

     Tai groaned and squeezed his eyes in the pain he had suddenly felt. He rolled over onto to his side to see that Gabumon staring down at him with concern.

     "Tai, are you all right?" He asked, helping him sit up.

     "Yeah, I think I am...." Tai answered. He moved his arms and legs. "Nothing feels broken . . . so I'm thinking I'm ok. Just badly bruised."

     He looked around to see that they were in a round room. He got up, holding onto his right side gingerly. "Where are we Gabumon?  . .?" He asked. Then he spun around the room, remembering why they were down here and his eyes searched frantically for Matt.

     "Where's Matt?" He asked, fear setting into him.

     "I - I don't know, Tai," came the answer and Tai could hear the worry in Matt's digimon. "But he might've slid down a different room. I've only left you for a minute to go search . . . there are more paths."

     Tai sighed. "Well, Gabumon, let's get searching then. Cuz I really don't like this." He told the digimon. "And I don't have Agumon to digivolve and . . . well, I can't make you digivolve-- you're not my digimon." He paused, a grim look appearing on his face. "And if we get attacked as we are--well, it wouldn't be good."

     Gabumon didn't reply. There was nothing to say to that. Instead he turned around led Tai to one of the many paths in the labyrinth that they had fallen into.

     "I want Ken back," Yolie demanded. "Give us back Ken. And not some psycho!!"

     Ken grinned even more wickedly. Or rather it was, Metal-Panthamon. And Yolie was vivid to find that her boyfriend's body was taken over by a digimon that they _thought_ they had destroyed earlier in the year.

     But apparently not.

     "Why should I do that?" came the reply--it wasn't Ken's voice. It had a distorted sound to it, and it made Yolie wince, with everyone else. "I came to warn you."

     "Warn us? Why would _you_ warn us?" Tk asked, both of his eyebrows raised.

     Metal-panthamon smirked. "To give you a fair chance of trying your best to beat us." He answered.

     "Us?" Mimi had caught that. She frowned. "Wait, wait just a second. . .just what the heck is going on? And how did you come back? And why?" She paused. "Who are you working with?"

     A blink and a grin. There was a look of approval on his face. "I can see why my Mattie likes you. There is more to you than the eye cannot see." He said quietly.

     "He is _not_ your Mattie. He is mine." Snapped Mimi. "Now tell us now, why you are giving us a warning and a 'fair' chance of beating you." She narrowed her eyes. "Just how do we know that you aren't playing us? What if this is all a set up?"

     He laughed. "You are bright indeed." He shrugged. "Well that is up to you to listen or not."

     "I will not listen to you and your lies." Mimi flared. She directed her gaze onto the rest of her friends. "I will not listen. I don't care if you give him a chance or not, but I won't listen."

     "I'm with Mimi," Yolie agreed.

      "Anyone else?" He asked, a frown becoming on the borrowed face.

     They all exchanged glances. Without a word, Yolie stepped up and slapped Ken's face. Gasps were heard from behind her but she didn't care--Metal-panthamon was starting to irk her.

     "Ow!" came the reply from the slap--only it wasn't the distorted voice, it was Ken's.

      "That hurt--but thanks. He -- he just took over and threatened to kill me and did I faint?" Ken stammered, taking a step back from everyone else.

     "Wait, where'd he go?" Sora asked suspiciously. "We were just talking to him."

     Ken winced. "Well, he was getting very angry that you weren't listening to him. That and I was fighting to gain control of my head back- and Yolie's slapped help, cuz I almost had it but...that slap did it in the end." He explained. He sighed and sank to the ground.

     "Ken are you alright?" Yolie asked concerned.

     "I am tired. He took my energy and it made me hungry." He answered.

     Sora knelt down next to Ken and touched his forehead. "Ken, why did you faint?" She asked. She gave him a cookie she had in her pocket. He took it and nodded his thanks.'/

     "I . . . don't know. I've not felt like myself for awhile." He frowned. He glanced around to see that they had some sort of expression on their faces. He grimaced. "Why do I get the feeling that you all have a theory?"

     "Well, we do." Mimi nodded. She squinted her eyes, and tilted her head a bit. "But are you sure you are ok?"

     "I am but what is this theory you all have?" Ken answered.

     "Well, it seems like you and Davis have exchanged some...traits." Izzy informed him. "He has become . . .smarter than usual and you, ah, you've been a smartass."

     "Oh." Ken replied, frowning. "Wait, what?" He blinked.  "I remember ---oooooh. Oh. Oh."

     "What??" Yolie asked, noticing the distraught expression on Ken's face. And she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

     "What are you _not_ telling us, Ken?" Sora demanded.

     "I don't know much . . . but Davis did talk to me only a little. And I think . . . I know why he's down. He didn't say it outright but it --I read in between the lines." Ken said rather quickly. He lowered his eyes. "But he -- I promised I wouldn't tell."

     "Look, Ken, if it can save Davis . . . and not only Davis but Tai and Matt as well, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Kari said reasonably.

     Tk laughed.

     "It isn't funny, Tk," Kari scolded.

     "No, no it isn't but . . . Kari think about it. Where have we heard these words? Or at least Sora and Izzy have heard. . ." Tk said, glancing at the two.

     Izzy nodded and Sora showed a flicker of a smile.

     "Hmm, about you making a promise to Matt not to tell? And in the end, Matt understood and forgave you anyways." Sora replied.

     "He would've forgiven me anyways." Tk retorted.

     Ken blinked and only Tk, Sora and Yolie noticed he was fighting back tears. Sora sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. She leaned forward and whispered, softly, "He will understand. Sometimes we have to break a promise in order to help."

      "He . . . doesn't feel like he belongs with us. He thinks all he does is mess up and is just there to be cheerful when others aren't." Ken said softly. "Or least, that is what I had picked up between the lines." he picked at the grass and sighed. "I tried to argue his point, but, you know, he is rather stubborn."

     "Oh . . . no." Tk moaned. "This is totally and utterly my fault."

     Everyone stared.

     "How so, Tk?" Cody asked.

     "I--we--uh, we got into a --an argument." Tk stammered. "It was a bad one. We both lost our tempers."

     "You --lost your temper?" Kari asked, amused.

     "Yes. And I said some rather harsh things." Tk admitted ruefully.

     "When did this happen?" Yolie asked, curious.

     "Um, about a month ago." Tk answered thoughtfully.

     "Hmm." Sora bit her lip. She turned to the younger digidestined and asked, "Is that when Davis started acting a bit odd?"

     They all nodded.

     She then turned to Ken. "And when did he confide in you, Ken?" She asked, trying to sort it all out in time wise.

     "A few weeks ago." Ken answered. He shrugged. "But honestly, his odd behavior started a few weeks before he and Tk went at it." He paused. "I know this cuz we are, after all, best friends and I hate to say this, but I think I know him better than anyone of you."

     "You're probably right, Ken." Mimi nodded. "But, look at Tai and Matt." She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, now we have some clues as to why Davis is being like this, but . . . we don't really have enough . . . to know everything."

     "Ok, so we don't know what is going to happen." Sora admitted. "But we do know that Metal-panthamon is back. And he is after Matt. That and the mist is back...but this time Davis has a little part in that. But it does have a sense of revenge for Matt."

     Silence.

     "Also, only Matt, Tai and Davis are in the digiworld. And they have the original copy of Kari's D3, where as we only have a duplicate. As to how that helps, no clue." Mimi added, shrugging her shoulders. "The mist is in our world . . .,"She peered out into it, "and its thick and hard to see, and as to why that is _here_ we don't know that either."

     "So now what?" Joe asked. "We don't know what to do about this mist here. We can't even see ten feet in front of us. Why are we here?"

     "Maybe it'll go away if certain even happen." Yolie suggested.

     "Hmmm." Izzy said. "Let me look at my laptop." He said, sitting down on the ground and taking his back pack off. Luckily he was at the end of the line so when they all fell, it wasn't damaged. "I haven't a chance to look at it."

     "Good idea. It would give us a chance to sit down and talk this out more." Sora agreed, sitting down next to Ken, who looked like he was deep in thought.

     "That and I'm tired." Yolie yawned, taking the other spot next to Ken. She looked at him and noticed Sora watching him. Sora noticed she was being watched and locked eyes with her.

     Yolie raised her eyebrows. Sora simply patted Ken's knee and said, "It'll be okay, Ken. Just you see."

     "Sora's right," Yolie said softly, glad that Sora could say things that she sometimes couldn't.

     "Oh no." Came Izzy's cry of dismay. "This--this isn't good, not at all!!"

     "What?" Joe and Mimi cried in usion.

     "I can't pull anything up on the digiworld!" Izzy answered, looking up and his eyes wide. "Nothing. It's a blank, as if . . . it never had existed!"

     Davis sank to his knees, yet cautiously crawled to the spot in which his friends were seen last. He squinted, trying to focus his eyes a little. He waved a hand to Veemon and Agumon that it was ok to follow. The digimon slowly came up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see--

     --solid ground.

     The trio gaped and Davis slowly leaned back but only to stick his foot out, tapping the ground. But it was solid, as if it had never happened. As if he had seen nothing, as if his friends were never with him in the first place.

     _This . . . this doesn't seem right, _Davis said to Veemon and Agumon. _We need to find them . . . I hate being separated. _He directed his gaze onto Agumon and told him, _I'm sure you agree._

     "I can't digivolve without him," Agumon nodded his head. "So, let's get going."

     "The sooner we search, and the sooner we find them!" Veemon exclaimed.

     Davis grinned. _Sounds like a plan, Veemon!_ He agreed and stood up, stretching. He yawned, scratched his head and nodded. He took a step forward, bracing himself. Yet he did not fall.

     He took another and another--yet the ground held and Davis sighed.

     _That's weird, it's not falling, guys, _He thought, puzzled, as he walked slowly and tried to mull things over. _It doesn't make any sense. Like it was only meant for Matt--but Tai and Gabumon were quick and fell down as well._

     "You don't think its--?" Veemon left the question unasked, bumping into Davis, whose eyes had widened. He spun around to face the digimon, his face grim.

     _You could be onto something, Veemon. It could very well be Metal -panthamon trying to capture Matt. _A pause. _We need to hurry before something drastic happens!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Z:** ah, another chapter. Yay. Go me. Eh, not really. Again sorry about the delay.

Let me know what you thinkrevvvvview! Thankies!   

 **Chapter 7****PRIVATE **********

     "Ok, what do you mean that you can't get into the digiworld?" Yolie shrieked, glaring at Izzy. "Then how do we help the others?"

     "I don't think someone wants us to help them," Izzy answered back rather calmly. He tapped a few more keys and frowned. "It seems like we're going to have to figure it out on our own."

     "What?" Joe asked, blinking. "But--but just how are we going to go about doing that when we've no clue how to figure it out when we don't know what is going on?"

     "He's summed it rather well." Mimi sighed. She rubbed her forehead and continued along Izzy's thoughts, "I think Izzy's right. Someone must _not _want us into the digiworld. I think things are getting bad."

     "I agree." Ken nodded and Sora rolled her eyes up, thinking as she listened to the others  talk. "It makes sense. If we can't help, then whoever's plan it is to keep us out, then they can do whatever they please."

     "Hmm." Cody said, watching the older kids. He pulled out his D3 and toyed with it. That was when he noticed something odd--his D3 was _working._ He blinked and said, "Hey, guys?"

     At first no one heard him for they were still chattering away but Tk had. He turned his gaze onto the younger and said, to the others, "Hey guys, Cody is saying something."

      That stopped everyone and they all grinned sheepishly.

     "Sorry, Cody," Yolie said, speaking for the rest. "I guess we were too wrapped up to hear you."

     "It is ok. But my D3 is working." Cody replied, holding it out and handing it to Izzy to inspect.

     Izzy took it and frowned--it was indeed working. He looked up and nodded at the others. "It is working. Yolie, Tk, Kari, Ken---try yours and see if it is working as well." He told them.

     They all dug into their pockets and found them, and handed it Izzy. He inspected it and they were indeed working as well. He frowned and handed them all back. He looked at his laptop, and still found that the digiport was closed, that the digiworld did not seem to exist.

     "Why are they working when the digiworld isn't in existence? When the digiports are obviously down." Joe asked.

     "Weird." Mimi commented.

     "Eh, not really." Sora laughed. "It really isn't odd despite it seeming to be like it is."

     "You know that makes sense." Yolie laughed.

     "So, now what?" Ken asked, trying to get their discussion to stay on topic.

     "Good question, Ken." Kari said, also wanting to stay on topic. "Maybe we need to find a computer and not just a laptop." She suggested.

     "What's wrong with my laptop?" Izzy asked, his eyebrows raising up. "It's always worked before."

      "Always _before_, Iz," Tk stated. "Things are different this time around. Maybe the enemy knows that you have a laptop and use it. So maybe he is just locking us out that way."

     "Ah. That is rather brilliant, Tk," Izzy remarked, grinning. He stood up, his rope tugging at the others as well. "C'mon we have to go to my house--my parents are away and it is rather close by."

     "That would lower the owies, wouldn't it?" Yolie asked. They looked at her oddly. She sighed. "The bumping into things and us going, 'ow'." she explained, rolling her eyes.

     "Ah." Tk nodded, grinning. "So let's hit it, gang!" He jumped up and clapped his hands.

     "Right!" Sora and Kari shouted, and the rest followed suit and jumped up, letting Izzy lead the way to his house.

     Tai followed Gabumon, every one of his sense on high alert. He bit his lip as he paused behind Gabumon, watching the digimon listen to air. Yet it seemed like he had picked up on something for he turned around to face Tai and said, softly, "I can hear something to the far right. Next intersection we meet up with, we go right."

     "Alright, Gabumon." He paused, locking eyes with the  other, "Does it sound bad?"

     "I don't think so. I think it is Matt." Came the answer.

     "Good, and lets hope he isn't badly hurt," Tai replied, lightly. "Cuz my side is killing me." He admitted.

     "That's is why I am walking slowly." Gabumon told him, as the picked up their pace again. "That and we need to be quiet."

     Tai grinned. "No wonder you're one of the few Matt trusts. You take good care of him."

     "He is my friend." Gabumon told him. "Sometimes though, he doesn't confide in me. I wish he could. I may not be able to give him answers but I can always lend a shoulder."

     "Yeah, I get what you're saying," Tai replied back and sighed. "But I think he is going to be ok, it is Davis that I am worried about at the moment. It seems like the two have a lot in common."

     As they were talking they came to the intersection, and without thinking twice about it, they had turned right.  Tai noticed and came to a halt and grabbed Gabumon's shoulder and whispered, "Wait, lets listen--"

     The two slowly crept and what Tai heard chilled his bones--and he then he rushed in to help.

      Matt slowly woke up to find blinding light as shining down at him. He blinked and groaned and rolled onto his side---only to find that he couldn't. He gasped in pain and realized he was tied up.

     "W-what . . .?" He murmured. He blinked again but still couldn't see.

     "Awake?" Came a very familiar voice that made Matt groan silently.

     "For crying out loud, you are supposed to be _dead_!!" Matt exclaimed with annoyance. "And whatever it is that you are blinding me with, could you please shine it somewhere else??"

     A chuckle. "My, my. . .You've grown up some, Mattie."

     The light disappeared but Metal-Panthamon's face appeared instead. Matt gasped in surprise and in horror at how  mutated and zombe like he had become. His eyes widened and he had to bite down on his lip to stifle a scream when the digimon lightly brushed his hand across his chest.

     "Are you grossed out about my appearance?" Snarled Metal-Panthamon, seizing Matt's collar and jerking him up, causing the blonde to gasp in pain.

     "I- I- No!" Matt stammered, unsure how to answer. He had a feeling that whatever he'd answer, it would only make the digimon angrier. "I- I - Let me GO!" Matt yelled, struggling and twisting from the strong hold, not caring if it was hurting him.

     "You are going to be mine!" Metal-Panthamon shouted, and leaned forward, grinning  mischievously and licked his  lips. "I've waited so long to see you, to touch you, to smell you." He whispered.

     He ran a hand through Matt's hair and Matt shivered, hating the touch. Metal-Panthamon smiled, noticing.

     "Scared or liking it, Mattie?"

     "I hate you." Came the harsh reply. Matt turned his head away, knowing it was a dangerous thing to do--it would make the digimon angrier than he already was.

     And he was right. It earned him a hard slap--so hard, that Matt's teeth chattered.

     "You shouldn't say things like that to me, Mattie." Came the angry reply. "You know it only hurts me and makes me mad."

     "Are digimon supposed to have weird obsessions with humans?" Matt asked. "It's just so. . .freaky." _And wrong and , and scary. . ._

     "I'm not like the others, I can come back from death. . .I am very, very strong."

     "Still have that ego, I see," Matt replied back sarcastically.

     Another hard slap, and Matt winced, yet refused to cry out in pain. "Leave me alone and go back to death!" Matt finally shouted.

     Metal-panthamon shook his head. "I can't and I won't. I've seen you, I've touched you--You are a beauty, Mattie." He paused. "And I want to know what you taste like--"

     And before Matt could say or do anything, the digimon grabbed his chin and gave him a forceful kiss.

      Matt froze only for a second, but realizing that he did not like this, he bit down on Metal-Panthamon's lips, causing the digimon to pull back, screaming. He then slapped the blonde so hard that Matt cried out in pain---

     That was when someone ran into the room, and yelled, "Matt! Gabumon's here!"

     "Digivolve, Gabumon!" Matt screamed, seeing the fury in Metal-Panthamon's eyes and was suddenly very nervous and--he hated to admit it, but scared. He had never seen the digimon this angry before.

     "Already on it, Matt!" Came the reply and Gabumon became Garurumon--and became very furious at Metal-Panthamon for harming his friend. He attacked Metal-Panthamon and Tai ran to where Matt was tied up. He swore, realizing that the knots were very tied and well done. He looked at Matt who blinked, realizing the predicament they were in.

     "Matt--" Tai began, but his friend cut him off.

     "Tai, please--do something. I --he--I ---" Matt pleaded. Tai bit his lip, and then became irate. For whatever Metal-Panthamon had done to Matt in the short time, had shaken the blonde up severely.

     Tai's eyes flew to the floor, as if the answer was there--and it was. There stood Agumon, Veemon and Davis. He blinked and Davis grinned, pointing up. Tai looked up to see a hole.

     _We made a new one--but Veemon's going to joining the fight--_Davis nodded at his digimon who grinned.

     "Agumon, use your pepper breathe and burn the ropes!"  Tai urged, sensing that Matt was getting frantic.

     "Ok, Tai," Agumon nodded and went behind Matt, and shouted, "Pepper breathe!"

     Matt yelped, feeling some of the fire but the ropes fell onto the ground-- as did Matt. But Tai caught him and said, "Let's get outta here!"

     Garurumon heard and ran to them, and ordered, "Get on, everyone! X-Veemon will distract him long enough to make our mistake!"

     Matt nodded. He grabbed Davis and said, "You first, buddy." and then he picked up the younger digidestined and Davis clutched onto Garurumon. The blonde then turned to Tai and Agumon. "You two--"

     Tai gaped. "Ok, we're going, we're going!" He said quickly realizing that he wasn't going to win this argument. Agumon jumped onto Tai's back and Tai then, with Matt's help jumped up and sat behind Davis. Matt then hauled himself up and sat behind Tai.

     "Go, Garurumon!" Matt ordered and without a second thought, the digimon took off, running.

     "Matt, what happened to you? What did Metal-Panthamon say or do to you to make you-- freaked out?" Tai asked softly, as Matt wrapped his arms around Tai's waist to keep his hold.

     Agumon had slipped between Davis and Tai, having the feeling that Tai had wanted to speak to Matt alone--to his best ability while riding on a running digimon.

     Matt trembled and Tai bit his lip in anger. Next thing  he knew Matt had buried his head in Tai's shoulder and whispered, somewhat coldly yet with no feeling, "He kissed me."

     "What???" Tai yelped and found Matt's hand, and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry, Matt, I can see why it shook you."

     "He--he's obsessed. I hate him, Tai. I hate--" Matt started but didn't say anything else. He wanted to drop it and wanted to forget it. "He's --he tasted me. I can still feel him in my mouth, Tai."

     Tai didn't have a chance to reply-- just then X-Veemon came and yelled, "He's stronger and faster-- we need to find a cover!!"

     "Right! Garurumon, find us one quickly! You help too, X-Veemon! Please!"

     And Tai wasn't the only one to notice the urgency and frantic tone in Matt's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Z**: ok here's the last chapter I'm uploading for the day. I'll try to wrap this fic up in the next few chapters…cuz whoever's been reading or waiting patiently for like, almost a year…I'm horribly, horribly sorry.

**Disclaimer:** nope yet again I do not own. Sad, like I've said.

Don't forget to review! Thankies!

**Chapter 8****PRIVATE **********

     Ken dug in his pockets for his house keys. He knew he had them yet he could not find them--and it was starting to make him wonder. Wonder if they had "disappeared" just when he needed them the most. He grumbled and frowned, and finally looked up and sighed.

     "Can't find your keys, Ken?" Sora asked, her eyebrows raised.

     "Exactly." Ken nodded. "I just had them, that's the thing." He told them. "But they've seem to be missing."

     "And it's not like you to forget or misplace things either," Tk mused, folding his arms across his chest. "Seems to me that someone really doesn't want us to get into the digital world."

     "Right." Mimi nodded. Then she blinked as a thought came to her all of a sudden. "Hey, guys, I think I've come up with why Kari's D3 works. . ." she said softly.

     Izzy raised an eyebrow. "What's that, Meems?"

     "Those. . .necklaces that we received from. . .Chancemon and Fortunemon." She said slowly. She nodded at Kari's neck. "I do believe that Kari is the only one to be wearing them."

     "Ah. That could explain some things. They are supposed to protect us." Izzy said slowly.

     "But only in the digiworld," pointed out Ken. But then he shrugged. "But things change. . ." He paused. "Yet, suddenly all our D3's are working again. What about that?"

      Mimi frowned. "I don't know.  I just remembered those necklaces." She grimaced. "I left mine in my bag, still. I wish I had grabbed it earlier today. I remember looking at it and thinking that I ought to be wearing it."

     "Once I get inside of my house, I'll grab mine." Ken stated. He then eyed his window and sighed.

     "Ken. . ." Yolie noticed the look. "You're not thinking of--"

     "I am. I've no other choice." Ken cut in. "My parents will understand."

     "Breaking a window?" Joe asked, oddly understanding where they're conversation was going.

     "Yes."

     "Good one."

     "Oook, who thinks Joe and Ken have lost it?" Sora said, smirking. "But Ken. . .why don't you try the knob first?"

     "What? I always lock my door before I leave." Ken replied. He shrugged and said, "Ok, ok, I'll try it," when he noticed Sora glancing at him.

     He reached forward and took a hold of the knob--and turned it.

     The door wasn't locked ; it swung open and Ken stared. "Ok, maybe I thought I did lock it but I really didn't." He said quietly.

     "Never mind that, let's just go already!" Yolie said, impatiently. She pushed past everyone and entered the house.

     He led them into his bedroom, turned on the light and  turned on his computer. He totally forgot he was still tied to the others until Tk said, "Ken, we're still tied together. So um, maybe you shouldn't just run around so fast, ok?"

     Ken grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Tk. Let's untie them--" he started to say but before he could finish his computer lit up the entire room and a voice floated in, "Come, digidestined, you are sorely needed in the digital world!"

     And without waiting, Gennai pulled them into the digital world.

     They had found a temporary hiding place--a cave. Davis sighed as he wearily sat down and shivered. Matt saw that he was cold and draped an arm around the other and gave him a hug. Davis smiled gratefully.

     "I know you're cold, Dai," Matt whispered, only that he could hear. "More ways than one. But it'd be too risky to build a fire."

     _I understand, Matt, and thanks, _Davis replied, lowering his head onto his knees. _What about you, are you ok? You seem. . .shaken up or something._

     "I'm fine, really," Matt answered, sighing a little. He turned cold inside and silently cursed Metal-Panthamon and his existence.

     "I don't think he's followed us, guys," Tai whispered,  coming back from the entrance and sitting next to Davis. He also slinked an arm around him. "Dammit, it's cold. Body heat will keep us warm." He wrinkled his nose and teased, "But with you two! How could I get so lucky!"

     Matt laughed. "Shut up, Tai." He paused. "Thanks, guys, for coming to save me. It was. . .horrible. I hate him."

     _What're friends for?_ Davis shot back, and was surprised to receive a hug from Matt.

     "Ah, everything, Davis, everything!"  Matt said softly. "Have I told you that I'm glad you're the one with the crest of friendship?"

     "As well as the crest of courage?" Tai added, grinning.

     Davis blushed and didn't say anything. There was no need to. He knew that the two could read his face easily enough and would know that he was just as grateful as they were. He simply smiled and nodded shyly.

     "Matt?" Tai asked hesitantly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

     Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "I'll be fine, Tai, I just. . .can't get it out of my head. Out of me. That . . .bastard . . . He kissed me. He fucking kissed me and it was. . .horrible." He whispered.

     Davis stared. Then his forehead wrinkled in concern. He then bit his lip and said, _it's all my fault, Matt. If. . .if I wasn't feeling the way I am--was--then I wouldn't have brought the mist back, and --and the mist wouldn't have brought Metal-panthamon back._

     "Nah, Dai, it's not entirely your fault." Matt said, squeezing his friends shoulder. "Things happen and I'd rather this happened now instead of later. Like in the summer. I rather have a stress free summer then having to worry if he'd come back or not."

     "Wow, what a relief!" Tai said, rolling his eyes and smirking. He held a hand to his forehead and pretended to sway. "I just wanted to worry if some psycho digimon will come to haunt me!"

     Matt and Davis stared.

     Tai blinked. "What?" He asked, irritated.

     "That was rather . . .good. It was so, so. . .girly like." Matt teased, and batted his eyelashes, "Oh, Tia, will you go out with me!"

     Tai lunged at Matt and the two started to wrestle. Davis smiled, amused. Gabumon and Agumon shared a knowing look and Veemon jumped into Davis' lap, and didn't say anything.

     "Ow, hey, Tai, ow!" Matt cried suddenly. Tai blinked and realized that _his_ side was hurting him. He blinked again and forgot that Matt had received  more damage than him on his fall and rushed to help his friend.

     "Sorry, Matt. . .I totally forgot and I'm sorry." Tai said, helping Matt into a sitting position.

     "It's ok. But I'm sorry too." Matt smiled. "I can see you're hurt too."

     "It's nothing!" Tai exclaimed. But he winced, and it betrayed his words. "Ok, ok, I'm lying. It hurts. but . .  .I'll be okay."

     "Just as I will be." Matt replied. He paused. "We'll just rest here and hope nothing attacks us and whatever."

     "Yeah." Tai nodded.

     "I'm cold." Matt complained. He realized that they were all spread apart again. He grinned and winked slyly at Tai. "Want to cuddle?"

     "Sure why not?" Tai said, airily. He grabbed Davis and dragged him to where Matt was; the digimon followed suit and they all cuddle. Matt laughed and said, "this is rather comfortable."

     "It is, oddly enough," Tai admitted. "Eh. It helps though."

     _Thanks guys, Davis_ said, softly.

     Yet their comfort wasn't forever. Suddenly there was a white flash of light and suddenly the rest of the digi gang dropped right onto of Tai and the others. Matt and Tai both yelped and everyone else just groaned.

     "Well. . .hi everyone!" Sora said, untangling her self. then she realized that she and the others were still roped together--and it was strangling Davis.

     _I can't breathe! _Davis screamed in everyone's mind and Sora jumped and she quickly untangled the rope from Davis' throat.

     "I'm sorry, Dai," Sora said, helping him sit up. Then she blinked. "Wait, you--you didn't talk. You--thought into our minds. . ."She trailed off and stared at Matt, who looked badly beaten and pale, and Tai who was a couple of  shades better than the blonde.

     "Ok, you three, what has been going on?" She demanded, as she knelt down to her boyfriend and checked him out, then moved to Matt--and was surprised to see he flinched at her touch. She tilted her head and he blushed.

     "S-sorry, Sora. . ."He apologized softly. "It's just--well, ah---" he looked away, and closed his eyes.

     Davis noticed and he placed a hand on Sora and said, only to her, _He is a little beaten up, Sora. That and Metal-Panthamon ah, kissed him. I think it freaked him out._

     Sora stared. "He what??" She all but shouted and Matt looked at her , shame reflecting on his face.

     "Um--are we missing something?" Joe asked.

     "Metal-Panthamon is dead." Sora growled and then added, quickly, "Matt, it's ok, really. He's just. . .Oh! Dead! And I think that, ah, your girlfriend will probably get to him before I will."

     "I will?" Mimi asked, confused. "Wait, what the hell happened?" She demanded, sitting next to Matt.

     _Before we tell them, maybe we should see if everyone here is accounted for,_ Davis suggested, and crossed his arms over his chest.

     "Davis has a good idea," Tai nodded. "Then you guys will explain first, and we'll go next. . ." Tai told them, knowing that Matt really didn't want to talk about his experience with Metal-Panthamon and the kiss.

     "Right. I agree." Sora nodded, knowing what Tai was getting at.

      "Ok. . .Let's see. . .Matt, Davis, me, Mimi and Sora are accounted for." Tai rattled the names off, as he glanced around the room. After everyone was accounted for, they all sat in a huge circle and glanced at one another, waiting for someone to start.

     "Well. . .you three got transported to the digi world, leaving us stuck and not able to go in after you."  Sora started. She eyed them. She stared at Tai. "How is it that you and Matt get all fun stuff?" She blurted.

     Matt stared. Tai blanched, and said, "Sora. . .you shouldn't have said that!"

     _Fun? Fun?? Sora, you don't know the half of it. It isn't fun when your voice is taken away from you and you have to THINK at people. You don't have a clue how tiring that is, _Davis said, furiously. _That and we were separated--which wasn't fun either. You know why? Tai and Gabumon were together. If they got into trouble, they couldn't do anything. I had Agumon and Veemon. Matt was alone with--_

     "Metal-Panthamon." Matt said, flatly. "That wasn't fun either. He has a bigger ego," --at that Tai groaned--" and he is even more obsessed with me. He was dead. Zombie like. Gross." He took a deep breath and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

     "Matt, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," She stammered. She stared at Davis. "I'm sorry too, Dai."

     _I forgive you, Sora. I'm sure it hasn't been a picnic for you, either._ Davis replied. He jerked his head at Matt.  _It's just. . .well. . .things are just odd._

     "You're telling us." Yolie finally voiced her thoughts. "OK, seriously. . .After you three left, we couldn't go in after you, leaving us stuck."

     "Then we noticed that the mist was in our world."  Joe added.

     Something clicked in Izzy's head. "Which one of you has Kari's D3?" He asked. "The real one?"

     "Yeah we noticed that it went with you three." Kari said. "So, whoever has it, may I have it back? Please?"

     Matt and Tai exchanged glances and looked to Davis, who was staring at his hands. Matt cleared his throat and Davis looked up at him. He jerked his head to the side and Davis nodded.

     "Excuse me, I've got to talk to Dai for a sec. . ." Matt explained, getting up and wincing slightly at his bruises. "Dammit. Stupid--" he muttered.

     He leaned towards Davis and held out a hand. "C'mon, Dai, we need to talk--"

     _Matt, I--_Davis noticed everyone staring. He sighed and took a hold of Matt's hand and got up. The two made their way to the corner and left everyone but Tai, wondering what the hell was going on.

So , whatcha thinking so far? I totally and utterly forgot  where I was going with this and I had to re-read the DMS and some of the earlier chapters of RotM…so if there's some holes that I've missed, I'm sorry.

Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Z:** here's another chapter. yippee. um...yep. thanks to yamatoforever for reviewing. You're the only one who's paid any attention! thanks!

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. Enjoy.**

****

**Chapter 9**

****

"What is going on?" Sora demanded, but was pointedly ignored as Tai said, rather cheerfully, "Hey, everyone, isn't this fun?"

Matt led Davis to the corner of the cave so they could be unheard. Seen, but not heard. Davis was puzzled as to why Matt, of all people, would want to talk to him, right then and right now. Didn't they have the digiworld to save?

"Dai, look. . .it is not your fault. Ok?" Matt said quietly but with such force that it caught Davis by surprise. "Everything happens for a reason. I mean, sure this situation sucks and lets hope, oh god, lets hope that the solution to defeat the mist does not involve you dying. It wasn't. . .it wasn't the funniest thing in the world, let me tell you that. But after this is all done, I want you to promise me something. Ok?"

Davis nodded. _Ok. Ok, I'll promise, Matt, I will._

Matt smiled a little. "Promise me, that whatever you are dealing with, you'll come to me and talk about it. I think. . .you'll need someone in the future. . .someone who knows where you're coming from or at least with a better perspective than anyone else." He told him.

Davis nodded. _But the others--they're my friends--_

"And they always will be, Dai," Matt told him gently, "But sometimes they don't understand certain things. . .but I will, ok?"

_Ok._ Davis smiled and noddded and was surprised yet again when Matt gave him another hug. _Thanks._

"Yep. Now lets go and solve this thing!" Matt said, taking ahold of Davis' hand and leading him back to the group. "The sooner we figure it out, the sooner we get home and the sooner I have a decent bed!"

"Done with the talk?" Tai asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Of course." Matt grinned and gave Davis a wink. "Anyways, where were we?"

"My D3." Kari answered, somewhat puzzled. "I don't have it. . .at least not the real one."

"What, what does that mean?" Tai replied.

"We've a duplicate." Yolie answered.

"Weird." Matt muttered. He sighed and rested a chin on his hand. "Well, Davis has it. . ."He looked at Davis, who nodded. "But only he can touch it. Tai and I received burns whenever we touched it."

"Right. And they were fun burns. Fun, fun! They ruined my beautiful skin!" Joked Tai.

Matt smacked him. "Are you going on about that again?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh, my beautiful skin, ooooh!" He mimicked Tai, who only stuck his tongue out at him.

_I still have it. . .let me dig it out,_Davis said, talking on as if this was a daily routine--and in a way it was, at least between Tai and Matt. He found it and handed it to Kari--

"Wait, what if it burns her too?" Tai asked and seized the D3 only to yelp in pain, and throwing it up in the air.

"Good one, Tai!" Matt laughed, but yelped when the D3 fell on his head. "Get it off, before it burns my head!" He scooted away and let it roll off. Davis caught it and sighed.

_Well, we'll never know until we let her touch it, _Davis said reasonably. He handed it to Kari, who was slightly surprised.

She took it, but only to yelp in surprise and drop it. She rubbed her hand and said, "Well, there's your answer, guys."

_I don't know why me, ok?_ Davis said quietly. _I don't know why I lost my voice either. It takes too much effort to talk like this. I just. . .---_

"Dai," Matt warned. "Don't start, ok? It is ok." Matt shrugged and pulled out his harmonica. He gave him a look over, as if he was thinking something.

"What are you thinking, Matt?" Tk asked, knowing that look.

Mimi smiled a little. "Is it something to do with the harmonica?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied. "Dai, do you know how to play?" At Davis' nod, he took his friend's hands and pressed it into them. "Learn. Cuz it will be your ally with the mist, especially if you are partly reponsible for it."

"What about you?" Yolie blurted.

Matt smiled a little but there was something cold about it. "Davis can take care of the mist, I'll take care of Metal-Panthamon." Was all he said.

"What'd we miss, you guys?" Izzy asked quietly.

Matt glanced up at the ceiling of the cave, and Tai looked away. Davis pointedly was staring at the harmonica. Tai and Davis knew that it was up to Matt, really, if he wanted to share with the others or not. The only one that knew was Sora, only because Davis had blurted it to her. Yet, it was still Matt's decision whether or not the others should know.

Matt grimaced and finally lowered his gaze onto his friends. "He. . .is not like himself. Well he is, but I mean appearance wise. He's like the walking dead. Uh, a zombie. It was rather gross and yet scary." A pause. "He came back for me. We all know this. I know you guys know this. But it's like he has this obession with me or something. Kinda gross and disturbing. . .but anyways. . ."

Sora had a feeling he was stalling, and Tai and Davis knew this as well. They both stared at him, wondering how he was going to say it.

"Okay, I can't do this." Matt snapped. "I don't even want to think about it, cuz then I'd remember his touch. . .and all that shit. But he kissed me. That made me mad. And --and well, I didn't want it."

Silence and Matt glanced back up at the ceiling, his face neutral.

"Well. . .I can see why you'd want to take care of him." Ken said quietly.

"Yeah, well, who knows what else he would've done if Tai and Davis hadn't showed up." Matt said and shuddered. "Ok, now that is something that I really don't want to think about."

"I wonder why he is so fascinated about you?" Izzy pondered.

"I don't know but it's rather annoying," Matt replied.

Tai wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, we all know you're nothing special, Matt!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking, Tai." He retorted. He looked at Tai, scrutinizing him. Then he muttered, "Why couldn't he have a fascination with you, Tai? You know. . .you're not that bad."

"Nah, you're much more prettier than I am!" Tai said, cheekily.

Everyone stared.

"Ok, time to just. . .beat this thing. . .go home, lead a normal life. . .Sounds like a plan." Joe said, throwing up his hands. "You know its been too long with Tai and Matt flirt with one another."

"Wait, wait, wait. . ." Mimi cut in, "that's not fair, Tai. Saying that Matt is prettier. We all know who is the prettiests!"

"Um, who?" Tai asked, blankly.

She hit him on the arm. "Why, me, of course!" She rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" Tk said, and clapped his hands, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Look, we really need to get moving here. The digiworld is in danger, some pyscho digimon wants Matt, and the mist is in our world. And here you are, flirting with one another. Come on, people, let's work a little here!"

"Seriously." Kari added, nodding her head. "You all can flirt some other time."

"Right."

"Fine," Tai said. Then he fluttered his eyelashes at Tk. "Never mind Matt, you are far more prettier, Tk."

"Nah, he can't. The hat's got to go." Mimi replied and everyone laughed at that, and Tk patted his hat frowning.

"There's nothing wrong with my hat." He retorted.

"Yeah, there is. It is ugly." Matt told him and then giggled.

"What is wrong with you, Matt?" Tk snapped, annoyed.

"Y-yeah, what's wrong with you, Mmmmmatt?" Tai asked and burst into peals of laughter.

Everyone stared at them yet again.

"Ok, I do believe they've gone delusional." Ken said quietly.

_No, can't you feel it?_Davis said into their minds.

"Feel what? I don't feel anything?" Mimi said and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm cold."

"Weeeeee!" Matt said and him and Tai exchanged a high five-- only to fall against one another and burst into laughter.

_We need to get them out of here, now._ Davis ordered, standing up._ This cave. . .it is affecting them and soon it will affect us as well._

Just then, Mimi started to laugh. Her expression became blank yet she was laughing. Izzy glanced at her and then at Matt and Tai and realized that their expressions were all identical--all blank and empty, as if they were no feelings whatsoever.

"I second that," Izzy said and stood up. "Sora, you get Tai. I'll get Mimi and Davis--you grab Matt." He instructed.

Sora nodded and Davis bent down and grabbed Matt by the shoulders and hauled him up. Tai did the same with Tai and Izzy, with Sora. The three didn't have much trouble. Tai, Matt and Mimi were fascinated at the concept of going somewhere else and were willing to follow them.

"Okay, someone find the exit to this stupid cave," Izzy said, leading Mimi.

"Found it!" Yolie called. Her and Cody had gone ahead to see where the exit was and came back to get their friends. "Just follow us."

Izzy nodded. The rest of the gang just followed after Izzy, Sora and Davis, wanting to make sure that if Matt, Tai or Mimi wondered off behind, they could catch them and lead them as well.

"Oh, I know this cave," Veemon suddenly said, as they finally made their way outside and stood next to Davis. "It is the cave that make digimon. . .and I guess people, too, all funny."

Davis stared. "Veemon, why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

Veemon grinned and said, "Davis, you have your voice back!"

"Hey, you do!" Sora said, realizing the difference.

Davis touched is throat and said, "I do? I do!"

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Matt asked, blinking his eyes and staring up at Davis from the rock he had been forced to sit on.

Davis knelt down and locked eyes with Matt. "Matt, you and Tai and Mimi were acting kind of weird. . ." He explained slowly.

Matt winced. "Davis, you have your voice back. . ."He said and rubbed his forehead. "And I've a headache."

"Oh, tell me about it--I've one too." Tai replied, and Mimi nodded.

"Did anyone else go all wacky?" Mimi asked and at everyones no, she sighed. "Why did it effect us then?"

"Cuz its a cave that makes people and digimon go all funny." Veemon said again. "I didn't know we were in that cave until you three started to act funny. I just thought we were in a regular cave."

"Well, I'm glad you figured it out before we all started to act funny, Davis," Tk said, relief in his tone. "Cuz I really didn't want to look like an idioit."

"We looked like idiots?" Mimi asked, her eyes wide.

"Not you, Mimi. . .we got you out in time," Kari told her. She gave her brother and Matt a smile. "But these two. . .did."

"I thought they were always idiots." Ken teased.

"Hey!" Matt cried. "That's just Tai alone, not me!"

Izzy stepped between Matt and Tai and said, "This is not the place,nor the time to discuss who is more of an idiot. It's time that we figure this thing out once and for all." His gaze lingered on Davis. "Such as, why is Davis the only one who can touch Kari's D3? And why did his voice disappear?"

"That last question I can answer for you, Digidestined!" Came a very familiar voice from behind them

They all spun around to see--

Gennai standing there, his hands behind his back and a grave expression on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Z:** Another fun filled chapter. er...well...ok, let me know what you think regardless. just try to be nice, eh?

**Disclaimer:** yet again i DO NOT own digimon nor the characters. blah.

**Chapter 10**

"Gennai!" Matt cried out, jumping to his feet. "It is good to see you. I think. But it seems like that everytime you show up. . .you have bad news to share." He said, and folded his arms across his chest. "So, how deep are we?"

"Not as deep as you think," Gennai answered. He turned to Davis. "You lost your voice because you were starting to lose yourself. You did help the mist come back, but you were so miserable that you were starting to lose yourself."

"Oh." Davis said and shifted his weight, nervously, realizing that all eyes were on him. "I'm sorry--"

"Gennai, will you stop making him feel bad again?" Matt asked, irritation showing in his voice. Everyone swiveled their gazes from Davis to Matt, surprised that he snapped at Gennai.

But Gennai simply smiled. "You've come a long way, Matt. I do think you are going to be a great influence on young Davis." He said, softly. He then turned back to Davis. "You do accept that you are responsible for this, correct?"

Davis nodded.

"Then you also can accept that you are only human and it is human to make mistakes?"

Davis nodded again.

"Then you should be able to control your emotions a tad bit better, eh? So, when I make a statement about how you were. . .You shouldn't start to feel bad." Gennai said.

"Oh, ok. That does make sense." Davis replied. "I'll do my best."

"Good. Now, Matt, will you ease up on me?" Gennai said, and laughed when Matt blushed. "You are rather protective of this one. But then again, you would know better than anyone else on what he feels."

"I'm sorry, Gennai but. . .yes, you correct on that." Matt said, narrowing his eyes. "Now, is there something that you should be telling us anyways? Some looney prophecy that we have decipher?"

"Whoa, Matt, since when did you become leader?" Tai teased.

Matt smiled. "Since I just want to have a normal summer." He replied shortly.

"Good idea. I came back to visit Matt and you guys--"Mimi agreed.

"Nah, just Matt." Sora cut in teasingly.

"--and yet, here we are saving the digiworld and our world, yet again." Mimi finished, as if Sora didn't speak.

"Ok. . .so tell us Gennai, do you have a clue as to why we have two copies of Kari's D3?" Ken asked, stepping up and standing next to Davis. "And why does the original copy burn everyone but Davis? It isn't his D3."

"Good question, Ken." Kari asked. "I was going to ask that same question."

Gennai smiled but it had a touch of seriousness in it. "You have to split up into two groups. One group stays here. . .the other goes back to earth." He explained. "An event will occur and the two groups must time it. . .whoever has the original and the duplicate must send it off at the same time."

"Send what off?" Tk asked, puzzled.

"The light."

"For the mist to go away. . .?" Kari asked.

"Correct."

"Oh. Well, that's informative." Davis said quietly. "But who gets to stay here and who gets to go back to Earth?"

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances. It was obvious that Davis had to stay in the digiworld but the question that Davis asked weighed heavily on their minds. But before they could decide, Gennai added more information.

"But before that could happen, you all have to go to that mysterious building and destroy Metal-panthamon." He told them and everyone groaned. He looked at Matt. "You've been there, Matt, so it'll look familiar to you."

Matt's face became neutral and he nodded. "Tai and Davis know as well." He added, shifting his weight. "But. . .when we were walking, we were nowhere near a building."

"That is because it moves," Izzy said, quietly.

"Izzy is correct. And you fell into the ground, correct?" Gennai asked, and received a confirmed nod from both Matt and Tai. He turned to Davis. "How did you get in?"

Davis smiled. "I just. . .pried my way in," he answered and shrugged. "I had Agumon and Veemon's help of course."

"You all slid down, right? And entered a labyrinth?"

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Tai asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because he's Gennai and he knows all!" Matt answered, somewhat serious and somewhat sarcastically. "Never mind how he knows, he just does. Sheesh, Tai, haven't you learned by now?"

"Whatever." Tai rolled his eyes. Yet he knew Matt had a point. "But yeah, and it was a tricky labyrinth. . .if it wasn't for Gabumon, I'd probably still be wandering around, looking for Matt and the others."

Matt blanched. "Ok, well, let's not speak of that, ok?" He said, quickly.

"Oh, yeah, good point, Matt," Tai said, but he hated how Matt would just keep pushing it aside and not deal with it. He knew his friend was upset but sooner or later, they'd have to see and defeat Metal-Panthamon. . .and deal with it.

Gennai gave a nod in Tai's direction and Tai understood. "That is all I can tell you, Digidestinied. Go to the mysterious building and Metal-Panthamon, and when the time is right half of you return to earth-- and where you have to go, I am not sure. That is something for you to figure out." He told them.

"Of course we'd have to figure it out," Mimi said quietly and smiled.

"Good luck, Digidestinied." Gennai said and disappeared, leaving them all staring at one another.

Tai frowned as he poked the fire with a stick, lost in his thoughts. They had decided to walk about a day's worth in the direction of the mysterious building--providing it did not move-- and rest at night. His thoughts lingered to his blonde friend and wondered how much longer Matt was going to keep pushing the kiss away. Sure, it wouldn't be his idea of fun, either, but he'd accept it, deal with and move on.

Exactly what Matt was not doing.

"So, Davis, did it take a lot of energy to think your replies to the others?" Ken asked, quietly as he sat down next to his friend.

"Actually, yes it did." Davis replied and yawned. "It took more energy to think at all of you than it did with one person."

"Are you ok, Dai?" Kari asked, concern in her voice.

Davis smiled. "I am now, Kari." He replied. He yawned again. "I'll be fine." With that said, his eyes suddenly closed and he slumped against Ken, falling asleep. Ken laughed softly and held his friend up.

"I do believe he is tired." Ken declared. "Now could someone please help me move him. . .?"

"I'll help," Matt offered, coming back to wherever he went off to and with ease, picked Davis up. "Wow, he's pretty light." He paused and frowned. "So, wait, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"We decided to set up camp over there," Tk said, pointing. "I'll show you, Matt," He offered. He stood up and led the way, with Matt on his heels.

"He is rather light," Matt said, as Tk showed him where to put Davis. "But he is a soccer player with a lot of energy to boot."

Tk nodded. "Hey, Matt, could I talk to you for a second?" He asked, as they slowly walked back to the fire.

Matt stopped and faced his brother. "Okay, about what?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Metal-Panthamon and his kiss." Tk answered promptly. And expected the response he and Tai had expected.

Matt took a step back and had stiffened. He folded his arms over his chest and said, flatly, "I'd rather we not."

And went to turn away but Tk grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Matt, you're not dealing with this very well. You cannot just shove it in the back of your head and hope and think that it didn't happen, when you know very well that it did." He snapped.

Matt froze. "Tk, just leave me alone and I don't. . .want to talk about it, ok?" He shot back angrily.

"Why not?" Tk retorted, getting fed up with his brother. He glared at his brother and placed his hands on his hips, waiting.

"Because I don't want to!" Matt shouted. "Because I don't want think about! Fine, I do put it in the back of my head but why do you care?"

"Because, we all know that you hide what troubles or bothers you, Matt," came the quiet reply from Tai, as he walked into the conversation. "And that usually pushes you away from everyone else and puts us in a situation."

"Oh? What kind of a situation?" Matt snapped.

"You do rash things," Mimi answered, coming up besides Tai, her face full of worry. "Impulsive things."

"Whatever." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Matt!" Tk exploded and for the first time ever, punched his brother, who staggered back into Tai, who caught him. Tai mirrored Matt's surprise face and Mimi gasped.

"Tk!" Mimi cried, but she wasn't that surprised. She knew that Matt had made his brother angry.

"Wow. . .ow. . .that hurt, Tk," Matt said, his voice soft and a tone of hurt in it. He pushed off of Tai, muttered a thanks to his friend and without a second look back, spun on his heels and took off.

"Maybe. . .maybe I shouldn't have done that," Tk said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Maybe, maybe not," Mimi said. "He was being stubborn. And difficult."

"Meems, what do you see in him?" Tk asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

Mimi laughed. "A whole lot but. . .I think Metal-Panthamon kissing him shook him up pretty badly." She paused. "I think he's had dreams abotut him since we supposedly distroyed him." She glanced at Tai and Tk, and both were staring at her. "What?"

"Dreams?" Tk said, uneasily.

"Yeah. He only told me once, but I have a feeling he's had it more than once." Mimi replied.

Tai snorted. "He didn't tell me! I'm his best friend!" Tai said, hurt.

"He wanted to, but. . .he didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Mimi told him gently. "And he didn't want to tell me either, cuz he knew I would make a deal out of it. I had to promise not to say anything."

"Well, him and his stubborness. And difficulty." Tai grumbled. "I wonder what I see in him, too."

Tk and Mimi laughed.

"Well, maybe he'll come to his senses and come back. I think he needs some time alone." Tai said, quietly. "So, let's head back to the fire, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we're at. . .And let's hope that Davis isn't awake. I mean, let's hope we didn't wake him."

Tk glanced over and saw that Davis was sleeping peacefully. He jerked his head and whispered, "Yeah, let's go. He is sleeping but . . .he needs his full rest."

The three of them made their way back to the others quietly and as soon as they were out of sight, Davis' eyes shot open. He sat up carefully and yawned. He blinked and looked around. He had a feeling that Matt wouldn't be coming back. In fact, at the moment, he had a feeling that he knew Matt best. He knew that Matt went to look for Metal-Panthamon by himself.

"Not by himself. . ."Davis whispered and stood up and stetched. He made sure that no one heard him get up and then headed in the direction Matt went, hoping to catch up with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**z:** okay here's chap. 11. please don't kill me because i'm uh late. and what not. enjoy!

**disclaimer**: nope don't own them....

**Chapter 11**

"Matt, wait up!" Davis called, and jogged to catch up to the blonde, ducking under tree branches and saw Matt paused, looking behind him. Davis miscalculated his step, tripped and fell into Matt. Luckily Matt had seen this and caught the boy with ease.

"Dai, I thought you were sleeping," Matt said, softly helping him to his feet and brushing Davis' jacket off.

"I was but. . .I woke up with you yelling." Davis answered, as they resumed walking. "Then I heard the rest and heard Tk punch you. . ."

Matt winced and rubbed his cheek. "He hits hard, let me tell you." Matt told him. He sighed. "I probably shouldn't have run off, but I am just . . .really pissed off." He gave a side long glance at Davis. "Let me guess, you followed me to tell me they were right, correct?"

"Yes, but no at all the same time." Davis said slowly. "I do think you hide things and let it bother you until you do something rash."

Matt stopped and swung around to face Davis. "Don't start with me, Dai, I'm serious!" He snapped.

Davis stopped in front of Matt and placed his hands on Matt's shoulders and shook him. "Shut, shut up, Matt!" He demanded. "I'm here to fucking help you! I know what you're going to do, ok? I just think, that for once, maybe you should talk it out and deal with this!"

Matt stared into Davis eyes until it seemed like forever. Then Matt's shoulders slumped and hung his head, muttering, "I'm sorry, Dai, I'm sorry."

Davis pulled Matt into a hug and held him tightly. "Look, Matt, don't go cold on me. I need you. Really. As do the others. And--and. . .we need to save the digiworld and earth. We can't . . .we can't lose ourselves. Not when I just got myself back. Not when you're getting better." He whispered.

Davis could feel Matt loosen up a little but continued to bury his head in Davis' shoulder. Davis sighed softly and continued to hold Matt, sensing that was what Matt needed.

And in truth, something he needed to.

* * *

"What? They're missing?" Tai exploded angrily, glaring at Izzy and Yolie. He had asked the two to go check on Davis and to see if Matt was nearby, only to have the two come back worry etched on their faces.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tai snapped, pacing. "How could they do this? Not at a critical time like this!"

"Tai. . ." Kari said, gently, placing a hand on her brothers arm. "Calm down. I'm sure there is a good reason as to why they did this." She gave not only Tai, but Tk and Mimi a look as well. "Maybe there is more to this than you three are not telling us."

Izzy and Ken glanced at them, curious and the rest of the digi gang overheard and their attention was caught. Tk rubbed his neck and Mimi blushed. Tai sighed and closed his eyes.

"As usual, Kari, you are correct." Tai said, ruefully.

"I. . . I followed him and hounded on him about not dealing with Metal-Panthamon and the kiss he gave Matt. And how he hides it and all that usual stuff." Tk explained.

"Well." Ken said, thoughtfully. "He didn't take it well, I'm thinking."

"No, and I'm sure I made it worse by putting my two cents in." Tai moaned. He pointed to Mimi. "She just stated the obvious. And Tk and I agreed."

"We, uh, kinda ganged up on him." Tk muttered. "Which was probably the worst thing to do at this point in time. We all know how he gets from time to time."

"And you punching him. . .especially from you, of all people, threw him off guard and really hurt his feelings." Tai said, slowly. "I mean, me punching him--that would be expected. But not by you."

"Tk punched Matt?" Izzy said, both of his eyebrows raised, surprised.

"Yep. It was a nice punch." Tai said. "Ok, that isn't the point, I know. But still."

"Then, how does Davis fit into this?" Yolie asked, resting her chin in her hands. "Wasn't he sleeping?"

"We thought so, but. . .maybe we woke him up with our yelling." Tk said, quietly. "But now . . .he must've been pretending."

"Then he must've went after Matt." Ken said, softly. "Maybe to talk some sense into him."

"Davis? Talking sense?" Yolie teased.

Ken leveled his gaze onto Yolie. "Yolie, really, give him some credit. There really is more to him than meets the eye." He paused. "As there is to Matt. To anyone, really."

"But how do we do this. . .? We need them!" Yolie burst.

Tai smiled. "We simply follow them and meet up with them." He answered. "C'mon, everyone. . .we're off!"

"Can we sleep first?" Cody protested, yawning.

"Ok, good point." Tai grinned sheepishly. "But in the morning, we move at the first crack of dawn. We need to catch up to them before they get too far."

"I agree." Tk nodded and yawned as well. "I'll keep first watch. . ."

Tai gave Tk a look but the blonde merely smiled. Tai had a feeling that Tk needed to sort his feelings out before he sought his brother out. He knew that he'd apologized--in fact, he owed his friend one himself, but he knew Tk felt bad for punching his brother.

Tai patted Tk's shoulder. "Don't think too long, Tk." He whispered. "Everything will work out, you'll see. It's just. . .apart of Matt, y'know?"

Tk nodded. "I do. Thanks, Tai. You on second watch?" He replied and Tai nodded and then headed off toward the camp site, followed by the others.

"He'll be ok, Tk," Patamon told his friend. "Gabumon and Veemon disappeared shortly after you, Tai and Mimi came back to the fire. I think they knew what Davis and Matt were up too."

"Good, as long as they have someone to watch over them. . ." Tk said, softly, glancing up into the cloudless sky and blinked at how many stars were out tonight. "I'd hate it if they didn't have their digimon."

"Don't worry, like I said, they know their friends." Patamon said reassuring his friend and rested on top of Tk's hat.

* * *

Matt and Davis decided to crash after they walked for another hour or so. The two sat next to one another, both having their knees drawn up to their chest, shivering. Davis yawned and blinked his eyes, his head starting to slump. Matt saw and smiled.

"Tired, Dai?" Matt teased.

"Very," Davis answered. He dropped his head into his arms and shivered again. To his surprise he felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him closer. He knew it was Matt and didn't fight back. Instead, he just leaned into Matt's chest and sighed at the warmth.

"Davis!"

"Matt!"

Came two familiar voices from the bushes and Davis looked up to see Gabumon and Veemon trotting towards them. Davis grinned and left Matt's arm's and reached forward, hugging Veemon gleefully.

"Glad to see you!" He told him.

"We had a feeling you two were up to something," Veemon told them. "So we just followed."

"Tk didn't mean to punch you, Matt," Gabumon said, settling next to Matt. "You know he didn't."

Matt nodded. "I know, but. . .it still hurt." Matt said, quietly. "Physically and emotionally." A pause, as he bit his lip. "I expected it from Tai but not from Tk."

"So he surprised you. He is worried about you." Gabumon chided him softly. He looked at Davis. "They're worried about you too, Davis."

Davis smiled. "I . . .know. But I didn't want to leave Matt alone." He replied. He gave the blonde a wink. "Besides, Tai's not here to keep him in line!"

"Hey!" Matt cried and blushed when Davis, Veemon and Gabumon all laughed at him. He threw himself onto the ground and huffed. "I'm going to sleep, so I can ignore your. . .your mean laughter!"

"Aw, Matt, we were only teasing!" Davis said, leaning forward and peering down at the blonde who had closed his eyes and was attempting not to smile.

"Whatever, Dai. . ." Matt replied, but Davis could tell he wasn't angry. "Look, wee need our sleep. And if you sit like that all night, I'd be content. . .I'm freezing!"

Davis laughed. Then. . .he hesitated. "Matt, it is cold out. Do you. . .would you mind. . ." He didn't finish the question.

Matt understood. He grabbed Davis and pulled him down next to him. "No, I don't mind, Davis. Really." Now it was his turn to tease. "I'm sure Mimi wouldn't mind either, cuz you a chance in a life time, hehe."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're not gay, Matt?"He retorted.

"Nah, you're fun to flirt, as with Tai, but I do love Mimi." He replied quietly. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or ---"

Davis twisted around to face Matt. "You're not, Matt, you're not." He smiled. "I trust you. I know you won't do anything."

Matt smiled. "Why haven't you found anyone, Davis?" He asked, quietly. "You really are an amazing person."

Davis sighed. "Not sure. Maybe cuz I'm not ready. . ." He answered. He smacked Matt on the arm. "This isn't the place nor the time to discuss my. . .personal life."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, Dai," Matt said, serenely. He felt Gabumon come up beside him and snuggled next to him. He smiled and saw that Veemon did the same on the other side of Davis. "Hey, now we're a completed sandwich!"

Davis groaned. "Go go to sleep, Matt. . ." He said and closed his eyes.

Matt laughed and pulled Davis to his chest and said, "I will. . ." and just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Matt add, quietly, "But only after you fall asleep will I sleep, Dai."

Morning.

It seemed like that it came too early. Yet Tai was anticipating it. He opened his eyes at the first crack of light and just laid there, thinking. Hoping. Wondering. He sat up only to find that the rest of the group was already awake and ready for him. He grinned.

Tk shrugged, grinning back. "Surprised to see us awake so early, eh?" He teased.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Was Tai's response. He quickly got up and jerked his head in the direction that --at the moment--was where the mysterious building was. "Let's get going--hopefully, we'll catch up to Davis and Matt."

Tai led the way and the rest followed suit.

Matt and Davis were awake long before Tai and the rest. They had trekked softly and determinedly towards the building. Although neither of them had a laptop or Izzy, with his, they knew where to go. Kari's D3 led them the way.

"Stupid thing is beeping even more persistently," Matt muttered, avoiding a hole. "Davis, can't you shut it up or something?"

Davis was leading the way. He turned back to glance at Matt and flashed a grin. "Nope, I'm sorry I can't." He answered.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Cuz that would be the really cool thing to do. But noooo, can't have that." He muttered sarcastically and ignored Davis' laughter.

Davis turned to glance at Matt again and was about to reply but only to trip and fall. Veemon stopped just in time, yet Matt and Gabumon rushed forward and looked down to see the young teen tumbling down the steep hill. Matt groaned and sighed. He took a step forward and started to climb down. Veemon and Gabumon exchanged glances and started behind him.

By the time Matt and the digimon had reached Davis, Davis was getting up and shaking himself out. He brushed off the leaves and dirt and gave Matt a dirty look, who only replied, "It's not my fault you can't watch where you're going."

"Whatever. Thank god, I've not broken bones. Thanks for your concern." Davis shot back, and shook his head.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Matt asked, real concern showing in his voice.

"Yes, thanks. But. . .I think we've found the building." Davis answered and pointed to Matt's right.

Matt turned only a little and saw the building. He let out a low whistle and stared at it. It wasn't just a mere building --it was a castle. Yet it was a castle that had a touch of evil around it. The weather near it was all dark and stormy. . . And just before that, the lands were filled with mist. Matt, Davis, Veemon and Gabumon all took in the sight and realized that the mist was starting to close in on around them.

"Everyone, hands!" Matt ordered, grabbing Davis' and Gabumon's hands just in the nick of time.

The mist had surrounded them and it was hard to see.

"I guess it's moving our way,"Matt said grimly. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Davis answered and Veemon and Gabumon voiced their thoughts as well.

"Well, here we go," Matt said, gravely. "Things are just about to turn ugly."

* * *

**z:** let me know how it is. flames will be laughed at. cuz its rather amusing. and i do have the next like 4 chapters. done. . .its just a matter of posting them.


	12. Chapter 12

**z:** another chapter. this is my longest chaptering fic ever. i think i just like to drag things out at times. eh.

sorry about the delay.

**Disclaimer:** nah...don't...own...them....Duh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**Tai glanced up into the sky and realized that it was getting darker in the far north. He groaned and slapped his thigh, catching Sora's attention. She sided up to his side and linked her arm through his. He sighed quietly, glad that she was near.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Sora asked, quietly.

"The sky. It is getting a bit freaky." Tai answered, pointing. "And I've this awful feeling that Matt and Dai are in the midst of it."

"Probably." Mimi said, joining in their conversation. "So we need to bust ass and get going, I take it."

"Of course."

Mimi grinned. "Let's go be hero's and save the day!"

"So, do we have a game plan?" Tai asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You thinking about a plan?" Kari teased, grinning. "The Tai I know doesn't come up with plans. .."

"Hmm, well, uh, oh, shut up, Kari!" Tai stuttered and walked pasted his sister, practically dragging a giggling Sora.

Ken rolled his eyes as he watched his friends acting goofy. Yet he noticed that there was a touch of edginess. He sighed-- they were always like this when something big was happening. Or about to. It seemed like no one really wanted to think about the up-coming battle.

Or even battles, Ken mused silently to himself. He sighed again and dropped his pace, so Izzy could catch up to him and he could ask the red-head a quick question.

"What's up, Ken?" Izzy asked, as he came up beside his friend. "What's your question?

Ken gave a startled glance and then smiled a little. "Was it that obvious that I wanted to ask you something?" He replied.

"Of course." Izzy replied. "So, what is it?"

"I've been thinking. . .of that place that we have to 'return' to on earth. You know, the second group?" Ken said, slowly. "What if we go back to the place that we first saw it? Meaning, your house."

Izzy tilted his head. "How do you mean, Ken? Why my room?" He questioned, frowning, trying to pick up on Ken's thought process.

"Because that is when we first saw it. First looked out the window to see the Mist outside. And not only would we have your laptop at hand but as well as your computer." Ken told him, and shrugged. "I can't explain why else. I just have a feeling that is where the other group should be."

"And to get rid of the Mist when the time came, we could just open the window and hold out the D3 and maybe have the digiport open as well---" Joe said, joining their conversation.

"Hmmm, I see it." Izzy nodded. "Then it's decided. My room. But who will be in what group?" He asked.

Ken glanced ahead at Tai. "I've a feeling that Tai will be with Matt and Davis. And we know that those two are going to stay, regardless of what has happened or will happen."

"I'll be going back home," Izzy said. "I know that I will. I know that I'm needed near a computer."

Ken smiled and Joe nodded.

"What about you guys?" Izzy replied. "Maybe if we figure out where we are, then the rest will know as well."

"I'll be going with you, Iz," Joe replied. "I've a feeling that this time I won't be needed after we fight Metal-Panthamon."

"Same here." Ken nodded. "I think Mimi and Sora will be staying with the guys and Yolie, as well as Cody, will come with us. As for Kari and Tk, that is rather difficult."

"Well, we'll know soon enough." Joe replied, somberly. He, along with the others, slowed their pace and stopped at the edge of a steep hill. "I think we're almost there. . ."

"Now what?" Ken asked quietly.

Tai heard and turned around to face him, his face grim. "Now we find Matt and Davis, and join them." He answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish we had some light," Matt whispered, as he, Davis and Veemon followed Gabumon through the labyrinth. "But then again, that would defeat the whole purpose of the element of surprise."

Davis smiled. "Afraid of the dark, Matt?" He teased but truth be told, he was afraid of the darkness that surrounded them. It had an errie feel to it and that gave him the chills.

"Well, not really, but in this case, yes." Matt answered, honestly. "Something odd about this darkness and. . .what is the word I am looking for?"

"Eerie?" Davis suggested.

"Yes, thank you. There is something eerie about it." Matt nodded. He gave Davis a look. "You know what I am talking about. . ."

"Of course, I just wouldn't have said anything." Davis retorted. "But I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought it that way."

"Yeah, me too." Matt said softly. He sighed and started to miss Tai and Mimi and the others.

"I miss the others. It's just so weird--" Matt started to say but didn't finish. He bumped into Gabumon who had stopped. "Gabumon, what's the deal?"

"Hello, Mattie, nice of you to join me." Came the voice that Matt tried to block and lock away ever since he thought they had destroyed Metal-Panthamon. "Don't worry, the others will be along shortly. They'll be in time see our show."

"Our show?" Matt stammered. He took a step back, bumping into Davis, who held him steady.

The group stared at Metal-Panthamon and his zombie like body just a few yards in front of them. Davis gritted his teeth and spun to face his digimon. "Veemon, it's time!" He told him, noticing that Matt was too frozen with hatred and fear to really think.

Veemon digivolved into X-Veemon and he charged at the other digimon. Davis shoved Matt out of the way. Not watching where he was shoving the blonde, Matt tripped and fell into an open doorway.

"Davis!" Matt shouted as he fell, but Davis was too slow to try to grasp his arm; Matt slipped through the door and in a blink of an eye, it became a stone wall. Davis slammed his fists against it.

"Matt! Matt! Can you hear me??" He kicked the wall and grimaced in pain. Then he looked up to see that Gabumon had disappeared as well. "Dammit, why am I not noticing any of this?" He angrily shouted.

"Because, digidestined child, I've altered your vision." Came a voice from his right.

Davis froze. It wasn't just from his right, Metal-Panthamon was standing right behind him. Davis slowly turned around to face the other digimon and stared hard at him, glaring.

"Where did you take Matt to? Gabumon? And Veemon?" Davis demanded.

"Davis, I'm right here, but I can't digivolve." Veemon said, from his left. Davis looked down and saw that he wasn't Veemon but Demiveemon. "He somehow made me back to ---I'm sorry, Davis."

Davis shook his head, and picked up his digimon. "It's okay, Demi." He told his digimon. He turned back to the right and took a few steps back away from Metal-Panthamon. "What did you do??" He demanded.

Metal-Panthamon simply grinned and then he disappeared, leaving Davis alone.

"Hey, hey!! Come back, I wasn't done talking to you!" Davis yelled and then angrily kicked a stone.

"Ow!" Came a distant voice. Davis blinked, and ran to it.

"Tai!" Davis cried, as soon as he found him and the others. And before he could say another word, Tai looked around, realized that the brunette was alone and then asked, "Where is Matt?"

Davis closed his eyes and sank to the ground. "I didn't protect him well-enough. I'm sorry." He said, quietly.

Tai grabbed the younger digidestinied arms and gently pulled him up. "Don't be sorry, Dai. I know you; I know that you tried. So what's the situation?" He replied and then noticed that his friend's digimon was at a lower level than normal. "What. . .what exactly happened, Dai? And why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a lot tougher than we thought?"

"It is." Davis responded, and then added, "A lot tougher. He--Metal-Panthamon can do illusions and drop our digimon down a level. Or two." Then he precedded to tell Tai and the rest exactly what had happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt fell onto the cold stone floor roughly, and managed to soften the blow to his head, just barely. He groaned and clenched his teeth at the sudden pain he felt, and instantly raised a hand to the back of his head to massage it out. He felt something wet and sticky and pulled his back quickly--only to see blood.

"Damn." He muttered. "What the hell--" He then asked, remembering what happened and wondered why Davis had shoved him.

With the thought of Davis, he quickly pushed himself up, and then swore. He ran up to the wall that had been an opening only seconds before.

"Davis! Davis!" Matt shouted, and pounded on the wall. "Open the hell up!" He demanded. "Davis! Don't leave me!"

"He's left. He doesn't care about you," something whispered.

Matt twisted around and saw only darkness. He took a step back, only to feel the wall behind him. He suddenly had a bad feeling and wanted more than anything to be out of the room.

"W-who's there?" He called out, peering into the darkness. "Show. . .yourself."

"Are you sure that is what you want, Digidestined of Friendship?" came the hoarse whisper.

Matt took a deep breath and said, "Are you saying that I shouldn't see who you are?"

"I'm saying that it would be something that you'd not expect."

"Show yourself."

"As you wish."

A figure emerged from the darkness and Matt gasped, and a hand flew to his mouth.

"You--you're _me._" Matt whispered.

The figure, who was identical in every way to the blonde, nodded. "Yet, I'm a creation of Metal-Panthamon." He smiled. "He will destroy me as soon as he has you."

"Does he know you're here?" Matt had to ask.

"Of course. I'm just keeping you occupied until he finishes off your friend."

"I thought you said he left."

"Oh, I lied." A pause. "I rarely ever tell the truth."

"So, you're lying now, then."

The twin smiled and Matt groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"How do I get rid of you?" He asked.

"You can't. I am strong."

Matt blinked and tilted his head. "You can be destroyed." He said slowly.

"I didn't say that."

"You said you rarely ever tell the truth."

The twin snarled angrily and grabbed Matt's throat and forced him up against the wall, strangling him. Matt gasped and tried to pry the hands away but couldn't.

"You weren't supposed to catch that. No one has ever catched that and called me on it. That was a bad, bad idea of calling me on that. And now you will pay for it." The figure smiled darkly and then without a blink, dropped Matt.

Matt gasped for air and massaged his neck, glaring up at the look alike. He decided not to say anything and wondered how this turn of events would screw things up.

His look alike smiled and shook his finger at him. "Now, now, don't wonder about that. It is a twists and you've just learned your first lesson." He scolded Matt.

"Oh? And that is?"

A grin. "Expect the unexpected. Now, do you have any other questions?"

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Head." Matt snarled through gritted teeth, annoyed and angry.

"I can't. . .because I am you. You are me."

"No. You said Metal-Panthamon created you."

"Yes but from a lock of your hair that he managed to get earlier."

Instinctively Matt reached up behind his head and touch his hair without thinking about it. He stared at himself and shook his head, disbelief flashing in his azure eyes. Yet deep down, a strong feeling told him that his twin was actually telling the truth. He groaned and leaned back against the wall, a thought on his mind.

"You can't. If you destroy me, you'll be destroyed as well. That is how strong we are linked. Metal-Panthamon made it clear that not only did he want the original--which is you, by the way--he wanted another just like you." A pause. "And that is where I come in, of course."

"Damn." Was Matt could muster and then, feeling utterly defeated he lowered his head in his hands and ignored the look alike altogether.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you for reading. awww. my cats are being cute. that has nothing to do with the fic or the nice review you're going to give to me...but still...

thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Z:** ah...another chapter. this is beating the orignial by a few chapters. like i've said...i think i just like to drag it out this time around...

**Disclaimer:** don't own them. i wish though...

don't forget to review! they make me happy. flames will be fed to my monkeys. so go you.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"So, where did Gabumon go off to, then?" Mimi asked, after Davis had retold his tale for the third time. She frowned. "It isn't like him to go off disappearing without saving Matt or helping."

"No, it isn't." Tai agreed. He made Davis retell it his tale only to make sure that he had all the facts; so he could figure out what went wrong and what they were going to do next.

"Was there a wall or an opening when you shoved Matt out of the way?" Izzy suddenly asked, as he glanced at Davis.

"You know, that I'm not sure. I'm sure it was a wall. I don't think I remember an opening there. At least not until I noticed Matt falling and him calling out my name." Davis replied, slowly.

He frowned. And without saying anything, spun around and walked to the wall in which Matt had fallen into. He held out a hand to it, touching it lightly, looking for some sort of a clue to let him in.

"It isn't your fault, Dai," Tai told him gently, as he approached the other. "You did what you did because you were helping him. In times like these, sometimes we don't notice everything until it is too late."

"Tai's right." Tk agreed. He also touched the wall. "We all know how Matt is so it wasn't a surprise when you told us he froze."

"I thought he'd get all angry and do something." Davis admitted. "But the more I think about it, the more I realize that Metal-Panthamon terrifies him and that was why he froze."

"I do wish I knew what had happened to Gabumon," Patamon said, as he sat on top of Tk's hat. "Maybe he fell into a trap as well."

Davis blinked. "Fell into a trap. . .That's it!" He said, and rushed past everyone and around the next corner. He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees.

"Dai, what--" Tai asked as he came around the corner.

"Watch out, Tai!" Davis warned, as his eyes searched the ground. "I remember seeing Gabumon in front of us. Matt ran into him and that was when I ordered Veemon to digimon. But now I remember, Gabumon had started to digivolve and was running towards Metal-Panthamon. . .And I think he fell into a trap around here. I think he managed to get a swipe at the other but then was forced to go over here. . .and fell."

"You think?" Izzy asked, both of his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not sure. I honestly didn't pay attention. I was too preoccupied with Matt and him disappearing to notice. I didn't even know that Veemon had de-digivolved and was forced down a level." Davis answered. He felt the ground, having a strong feeling that Gabumon was indeed near him. "Just help me find a switch or something, will you?"

Tai nodded and dropped to his knees and Izzy did the same, while the others stood there, staring. They just came around the corner, missing the whole conversation and hadn't a clue as to what they were doing.

"Found it!" Izzy cried out triumphantly. "It's well hidden, of course."

"But seeing how this is Metal-Panthamon's castle. ..he'd know it was here." Tai said, rolling his eyes.

Davis smiled despite the situation. He leaned forward and nodded at Izzy, who flipped the switch.

"Tai? Davis? Izzy?" Came Gabumon's voice as he appeared in front of them, in a door way that just appeared. "Where's Matt?"

The trio exchanged glances and it was Davis, who answered, although a little uneasily, "We thought you'd know. . .?"

"I don't." Came the answer.

"Ah. This is not good." Tai muttered.

"What else is new?" Joe moaned from behind them.

---------

"So, what exactly is your status around here?" Matt asked, as he pushed himself off of the floor and faced himself. "I kinda get the impression that you are high up on the ladder of importance."

Matt Two grinned and circled Matt. "You are a reasonable detective." He admired. "But of course I am rather important. I am Metal-Panthamon's, ah, _friend _and I help coordinate how things are running."

Matt's face paled and shook his head, as he tried to get the thought of his head and didn't want to think of it as that. But Matt Two's grin grew wider and Matt held his stomach, sick.

"You and Metal-Panthamon---that kind of 'friends'?"Matt replied, uneasily. "That, that's just disturbing and wrong!"

"Of course you'd think of it that way." Came the reply. "But he's been waiting for you. I have no problem sharing, of course."

"I will not sleep with him!" Matt cried out angrily. "I'd rather die than to that."

Matt Two gave him a thoughtful glance. "When the time comes, that may very well happen." He warned.

"I don't care. It won't happen because my friends will find me in some way or some how." Matt declared with confidence.

"Too bad you can't yell for help. They're right outside this very wall." Matt Two informed him. "Don't bother yelling, they can't hear you."

Matt didn't care. He wanted out and couldn't stand this other self of him. He ran up to the wall, and started to pound and scream. "Guys! Tai! Davis! I'm right here! Please!"

Suddenly, Matt was pulled away and thrown across the room, and slammed against the wall, hard. Matt hit his head--again-- and slumped to the ground, groaning. He held his head and peered up at the angry Matt Two.

"I told you they cannot hear you. Are you dense or what?" He snarled.

"I don't care!" Matt exploded. He jumped up and tackled the other only to be thrown off and slammed back into the wall.

"You are dense." Came the reply. "Don't do that again. Why can't you be easily control like the digimon?"

"What?" that caught Matt's attention and Matt Two grinned, knowing that it would.

"Don't you know that the digimon have been captured and held captive? Made into slaves? Working under me? I command them."

"You. . .you bastard!" Matt snapped, truly pissed off. He stood up only to sit back down as a wave of dizziness swirled around him. He closed his eyes and said, quietly, "You are going to pay for this, you do know that, right?"

"I don't know that, but I don't think I will. As far as I am concerned, you'll be mine and Metal-Panthamon's slave and soon."

---------

Mimi blinked and shook her head, telling herself that she just did not hear Matt's voice. It would be impossible. She sighed and leaned against the wall, watching her friends discuss their current situation and how to go about solving it. She leaned back and rested her head on the cold stone wall and bit her lip.

"Meems?" Sora asked, quietly, as she sided up to her friends side and rested her hand on Mimi's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I could've sworn I hear Matt's voice from behind here." Mimi answered, as she turned around, placing both hands on the stones. "But that couldn't be possible, could it?"

"Anything's possible. . ."Sora said, slowly and then grinned. "I've an idea." She turned and whistled to Tai, who looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, Sora?" He asked, knowing that grin. "What's the idea?"

"That isn't freaky." Yolie commented, rolling her eyes. "Knowing one another too well, I take it."

Sora lightly pounded her fist on the stone wall. "Well, let's just say. . .that maybe Matt is still behind this wall. And that maybe we can get to him with a little help." She glanced down at the digimon.

"Wait, before we even consider that, what if Matt is unconscious?" Ken asked, holding up a hand. He glanced at Izzy. "Is there a way to, I don't know, locate him?"

"What about the digivices?" Kari ventured.

Izzy beamed. "Great idea, guys. Let's see what I can do." He replied back and pulled out his laptop and opened it. He started to tap it, and for a few minutes that was the noise that the group heard.

"Okay, I think I've figured a way to find him by the digivice. Let's see if this works," He said as he tapped in a few more keys. "Hmmm, Sora, you're correct. He is still in that room."

Mimi gasped and gave Sora a small thank you smile. Sora simply nodded and then said, "Well, is he near the wall or no?"

Izzy frowned. "Wait, there is someone else in there with him. . .Two people, actually. . ."He glanced at Tai and then Cody. "Your digimon are probably the best choices to get through the wall. So. . .?"

Tai grinned and turned to Agumon. "Let's do it, buddy!" And Cody turned to his and said, at the same time, "You up for this, Armadillimon?"

The digimon nodded their heads excitedly and digivolved.

"All right when I tell you to, start blasting the wall but let mesee if I can give Matt a warning. . ."Izzy instructed as he fiddled with the laptop some more. "I think I've found a way, after all. . ."

-------

Matt Two smiled as he watched the original crumble slowly. He shook his head, thinking that just maybe he will crumble completely and succumb to him and Metal-Panthamon. Of course, he knew that once Metal-Panthamon had the original Matt, he would be somewhat pushed aside. . .Yet that didn't matter. As long as he had power.

"We're going to have a visitor soon, Matt." He told his prisoner. "A visitor eager to see you."

"Right. Leave him a message--I wish he'd die already." Snapped Matt.

"Tell him yourself." Challeneged Matt Two. "He's here." He turned around and just then a hidden door open and walked in Metal-Panthamon.

"Hello, Matt and ah. . .my Mattie." Metal-Panthamon purred seeing Matt leaning agains the wall. "So long has it been since I've seen you, tasted you."

"Fuck off, and leave me out of your sick demented world!" Matt snapped angrily. "My friends will rescue me and we will destroy you. Again."

Metal-Panthamon slinked over to Matt and gently caressed his cheek; Matt flinched and took a step back, only to realize he already had his back to the wall.

"Now, now, don't do that, Mattie." Scolded the dark digimon.

Just then Matt's digivice started to beep and flash.

Matt leaped up and grabbed his digivice from his pocket, hope gleaming in his sapphire eyes. He glanced up and ducked just in time from Matt Two's angry attack. Metal-Panthamon growled and leaped at Matt as well.

But Matt was quicker. He ducked and rolled away from the two and away from the wall, just in time to hear a message from Izzy.

"Matt! Move away from the wall!" Came Izzy's voice over the crackling static.

"Hit it, already!" Matt screamed, hoping that Izzy could hear.

Just then the wall crumbled. Dirt and rocks went flying and Matt ducked again, coughing. He squinted through the dust to see who had broken through. He grinned as soon as he saw Greymon and Digmon. He ran towards the two digimon only to get tackled by Matt Two.

"You are not leaving!" He screamed.

"Hell I am!" Matt retorted and punched his twin, hard. "And I'm taking you down with me, asshole." He then stumbled to his feet and grabbed his twin by the arm. "I have to destroy you somehow and without destroying myself."

"You'll never figure that out," Matt Two laughed madly. "I'll never tell!"

"Well, if you came from me. . .we have the same thought process. I'll figure it out, with my friend's help, of course," Matt snapped and dragged him roughly. He pushed him cruelly through the opening.

"Matt! Mattie! I'll come back for you!" Screamed Metal-Panthamon as he disappeared, avoiding the battle for now.

"Nah, only for one of us. . .and it won't be to get me," Matt muttered under his breathe.

"Matt. . .are you okay?" Came Tai's concerned voice as he grabbed for Matt Two thinking that it was his friend. He didn't see Matt behind him.

"Of course, but you're talking to the wrong one, Tai," Matt chuckled and Tai gasped as he stared from the two Matt's his mouth open. "I'll explain in just a second, but can we just get out of here, please? At least somewhere a bit. . .safer."

"Um, of course." Tai managed to say and gave everyone a look that said to be quiet. "Iz?"

"Follow Tentomon. I showed him a spot." Came the reply.

"I will not follow you!" Matt Two shouted.

Matt rolled his eyes and bent down, picking up a rock. "You are. . .Either you obey me or I knock you out, and drag you? Which would you like to prefer?" He asked gritting his teeth.

Matt Two sniffed angrily. "Fine but you won't figure it out." He said and after that stayed silent as Matt grabbed his arm angrily and started to herd him after the group.

"Yes, I will, because I don't want another one of me, especially when its dark and evil." Matt retorted.

--------

i think i like matt too much. i torture him far too much. and i was told that if you have a favorite character ...you tend to torture them a lot.

eh. or something.

thanks for reading! happy days!


End file.
